Kupu  Kupu Tak Berkepak
by Ay
Summary: Aku tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi kupu-kupu itu. Tak akan ada sayap membentang di tubuhku, tak akan ada kepakan halus berdendang di sisi-sisiku./ Biar begitu, kau akan kembali ke sini, kau akan tetap di sini. Pulang ke peraduanmu. Aku mencintaimu./AU
1. Lembaran Hidup

**Kupu-Kupu Tak Berkepak  
**

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**AU/KakaSaku maybe/Out Of Character/Drama/Straight/Slash **

**M for all about in M.:P**

.

.

**_"Sampai kapan pun kau kan ku cintai._**

**_Walau kau tak pernah membalas cintaku padamu._**

**_Walau apa pun kau kan ku sayangi..._**

**_Setulus hatiku, seumur hidupku... Tuk mencintaimu..'_**

_._

_.  
_

Aku tak pernah peduli dengan siapa-siapa yang pernah menyewa jasaku. tak peduli pada nama, status, kedudukan, atau apalah namanya yang bisa membuat wanita jatuh hati pada seorang pria. Aku telah mengingatkan dirkiku sendiri untuk melupakan hal-hal semacam itu. Tidak akan ada yang namanya jatuh hati bahkan jatuh cinta di tengah perkerjaan nista ada uang mengalir masuk ke rekeningku, itu cukup. Untukku dan biaya rumah sakit ibuku. Termasuk kali ini, saat aku menatap pria berambut perak di hadapanku.

Demi Engkau yang telah menciptakan segala kesempurnaan dan kesakitan di dunia, aku tak peduli pada pria itu. Pada kedua matanya yang berlainan warna, yang satu sehitam batu obsidian dengan satunya lagi merah gelap bagai burgundy, yang menatap lekat diriku, seolah menembus tulang sum-sumku dengan tatapannya. Ia menatap dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kakiku yang menjuntai di bagian bawah kasur yang kami duduki, membuatku risih. Ok, selama ini tatapan pria-pria setan itu begitu lapar dan bernafsu saat menatapku. Tapi ini lain. _I don't know... The other devil's side maybe... _

"Namamu?" Tanyanya.

Aku benci, sangat benci jika ada yang menanyakan itu padaku. _Shit_! Mereka tak butuh namaku! Aku tahu, mereka hanya butuh tubuhku! Namun demikian, aku tetap menjawab pertanyaan pria itu.

"Cherry, panggil saja aku seperti itu."

Dia tersenyum. Tampan memang... Tapi demi Tuhan, itu senyuman setan! Entah berapa banyak wanita yang tertipu senyum itu.

"Sakura."

"Eh?"

"Aku lebih suka memanggilmu Sakura."

Tch! Pria ini memang iblis. Ia bahkan tahu nama asliku. Aku tersenyum -menyeringai lebih tepatnya. Aku menggelengan kepalaku. "Kau hebat!" pujiku dalam lisan.

Hatiku? Tch! Aku selalu menganggap pria yang menyewaku setan! Walau bisa menjadi malaikat bagiku di saat yang bersamaan.

Dia melirik wajahku dan tesenyum kecil. "Kau masih kecil."

Kecil? Pria ini memang lain. Dia menghinaku dengan caranya sendiri. Aku pun punya cara sendiri untuk menghinanya.

"Lalu apakah ini adalah cara Anda menghindar dari kekalahan di sana nanti." sindirku sambil melirik kasur empuk yang kami duduki.

Ia memperlebar senyumannya. "Pakai ini!" ia menyodorkan sebuah jacket berwarna hijau lumut padaku -yang diambilnya dari atas kasur di sebelahnya.

"Untuk?"

"Kita makan dulu, malam masih panjang." Ia melenggang pergi ke luar kamar. Aku masih mematung sebelum ia menyadarkanku. "Kenapa diam?"

"Apa yang menyebabkanku harus ikut?" Tantangku sambil tersenyum menggoda. Demi Tuhan, aku benci menggoda lelaki, hanya saja aku segera menyudahi acara nista malam ini.

"Tugasmu menemaniku malam ini. Entah di kasur atau dimana pun," ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Aku membalas senyumnya. Pria ini benar-benar setan. Ia tahu bagaimana menggunakan mulutnya dengan baik.

"Baiklah." Aku pun beranjak dari kasur yang ku duduki, mengikutinya menuju restoran di lantai bawah hotel ini.

.

.

Aku risih dengan pandangan orang-orang di sekeliling kami. _Ok! _Aku memang biasa dipandangi dengan tatapan kagum. Biasanya para manusia itu akan bergumamam, lihat! Cantik sekali gadis itu! Tapi yang aku benci, kali ini tatapan kagum itu bukan ke arahku, melainkan pada sosok tampan—sebenarnya aku malas mengakuinya—yang berada di sampingku. Bahkan beberapa wanita yang kami lewati terkikik-kikik kecil saat kami-tepatnya pria di sebelahku-melewati tempat mereka berada. Ya... Aku akui pria berambut perak di sebelahku ini memang tampan. Garis rahangnya tegas, hidung mancungnya, bibirnya... Yang hahaha... Ok! Bibirnya memang penuh dengan sensualitas. Bahkan kedua bola matanya yang berlainan pun menambah pesona pria berambut perak ini. Aku mengekornya yang kini sudah memilih dan duduk di meja paling ujung restoran ini, yang sedikit tertutup tirai bambu di sekelilingnya, membuat suasananya agak intim.

"Selamat malam Tuan Hatake," sapa seorang maid berambut merah yang menghampiri meja kami. Entah hanya perasaanku atau memang benar bahwa pria ini memandang maid itu denga tatapan err... ketertarikan.

"Pesanan biasa, Gaara."

"Baik, untuk Nona?"

Aku hanya mendengus malas, "_just orange juice_."

Aku bisa merasakan pria Hatake yang duduk di hadapanku memandang heran ke arahku. Bahkan maid berambut merah itu pun mngekor pandangannya ke arahku.

"Ada yang salah?" Tanyaku sedatar mungkin.

"Aa... Tidak ada. Pesanan akan segera saya antarkan." Maid itu berlalu ke arah yang ku tebak di balik conter.

"Kau memang masih anak kecil," dengus Kakashi sambil tersenyum tipis.

Aku tahu, aku memang masih berusia sembilan belas tahun, dan pria ini tampaknya berumur hampir tiga puluh tahun, walau tak ku tolak pesonanya mampu mengikat ribuan wanita dengan rentang usia yang cukup ekstrim.

"Kita buktikan nanti, siapa yang anak kecil saat di atas ranjang." Balasku menyeringai. Hatake itu tersenyum meremehkan ke arahku.

"Siapa bilang aku akan beradu di atas ranjang denganmu?"

Aku menyeringai lebar, muak dengan sikapnya. "Lalu untuk apa kau menyewaku dengan harga tinggi, Tuan Hatake, eh?" Ku tekankan intonasiku saat menucap namanya, "-ironis jika hanya untuk menemanimu makan malam."

Ia tak membalas ucapanku, malah mengeluarkan sebuah kotak merah kecil dari balik jasnya. "Menikahlah, denganku." Pintanya sambil membuka kotak itu, memperlihatkan sebuah cincin bermata emerald ke arahku.

Sumpah demi segala uang yang ku dapat dari pekerjaan haram ini, INI GILA! Kedua bola mataku membulat secara sempurna! Lelucon macam apa yang dipertunjukan pria ini!

"Kau belum menjawabku, Sakura."

Aku memandang lekat kedua matanya. Mencoba mencari celah kebohongan yang tersirat atas ucapannya. Nihil... Kedua matanya malah semakin menegaskan bahwa yang baru saja ia ucapkan adalah kejujuran.

"Apa yang menyebabkan aku harus menerima tawaranmu?"

"Tawaran?" ia menaikkan alis kanannya, "Ini lamaran, Saku. Bukan tawaran." katanya sambil terkekeh kecil.

"Ya apalah namanya, yang jelas kau benar-benar gila, Tuan Hatake. Aku-"

"Akan lebih gila lagi jika aku tak menikahimu setelah banyak orang melihat kedatangan kita di hotel ini malam ini. Ku jamin, ribuan koran lokal dan ibukota akan menjadikan ini sebuah _headline_ di halaman depan mereka."

Aku mendengus, "Memangnya siapa kau? Percaya diri sekali-"

"Hatake Kakashi."

Aku kembali tercengang atas penuturan pria ini. Sial! Kenapa dari tadi aku tak sadar dengan nama Hatake yang disandangnya. Kakashi Hatake. Pengusaha muda yang sukses, dengan kekayaan yang tak kan habis sampai sepuluh turunan.

"Aku tahu kau akan menerimaku. Dengan ini, kau tak perlu lagi menerima panggilan pria-pria hidung belang, dan yang lebih penting... Nyonya Haruno bisa mendapatkan perawatan terbaik. Aku berjanji."

"Apa saja yang kau ketahui tentangku?"

"Sakura Haruno, aku tidak akan memilih secara sembarangan wanita yang akan ku nikahi." Katanya dengan datar. "Aku tahu segala hal yang akan membuatmu menerima lamaranku."

"Kau benar-benar setan, Tuan Hatake! Aku-"

"Dan setan hanya akan memilih setan yang lain untuk bekerja sama dengannya."

Aku tersenyum tipis. Pria ini memang setan! Dan aku tahu, kadang aku menyukai setan seperti dia. Mulutnya, wajahnya, tatapannya, adalah racun. Aku berpikir sejenak. Jika aku menikah dengannya, aku tak perlu lagi mengerjakan pekerjaan haram ini. Perawatan ibu pun akan lebih terjamin. Tak mungkin seorang Hatake akan menelantarkan mertuanya, apa yang akan diberitakan seluruh Konoha jika itu terjadi. Tapi...

"Apa jaminannya jika kau tak membawa teman-teman setanmu untuk menjamahku?"

"Ku jamin, tak akan ada satu pun pria yang akan mengotorimu."

"Buktinya?"

"Seluruh surat perjanjian telah ku siapkan di kamar. Kau bisa membacanya sebelum menandatangani perjanjian itu. Tapi ingat... Ini bukan pernikahan kontrak. Kau..." ia merendahkan suaranya dan mencondongan wajahnya tepat ke telingaku, "adalah istri seumur hidupku. Ku larang kau untuk jatuh cinta pada pria lain!" Ia kembali pada posisi semulanya dan tersenyum, seolah semuanya baik-baik saja.

Jatuh cinta pada pria lain? Hatiku sudah mati untuk merasakan hal-hal semacam itu. Menjadi pemuas nafsu puluhan pria membuatku jijik pada makhluk Tuhan itu.

"Kau begitu menggoda, Tuan Hatake. Dan... Apa jaminannya aku tak akan mendapatkan perlakuan yang lebih buas darimu?"

Ia tertawa, "Hahaha... Kau pikir apa yang membuatku melewatkan wanita semolek dirimu, Sakura?"

Aku hanya mengernyitkan alisku mendengar penuturannya.

"Aku tak suka jenismu, Saku. Aku lebih suka manusia berdada rata." Ia menyeringai. Dan aku? Aku kembali tercengang dibuatnya.

KAKASHI HATAKE SEORANG GAY?

Malam ini benar-benar penuh kejutan bagiku.

"Kalau begitu, kedua setan akan menandatangi kerjasama malam ini." Kataku sambil tertawa...

Aku benci pria, dia benci wanita dalam konteks yang berbeda. Dan aku... Menyukai pria macam dia...

.

.

Dan kini, di sinilah aku... Terkurung dengan gaun pengantin putih dengan pria bermbut perak yang memakai tuxedo di sampingku. Menjadi mempelai wanita dari seorang Kakashi Hatake. Aku terjebak dalam sebuah ritual sakral yang diingini setiap wanita sekali dalam seumur hidupnya dengan pria yang baru ku kenal seminggu yang lalu. Aku bisa merasakan kebahagiaan ibu saat aku memberi kabar bahwa Hatake Kakashi melamarku. Ibuku terkejut, dan itu ku anggap reaksi yang sangat wajar. Akan tidak wajar jika ibu malah tenang dan tak terkejut sedikit pun atas berita yang ku bawa.

Aku memandang bosan sekelilingku. Ratusan undangan yang hadir dan mengucapkan selamat hanya manusia-manusia bermuka dua. Berusaha bersikap manis di hadapan ajaib! Mereka tersenyum saat mengucapkan selamat padaku, walau aku tahu senyum mereka tak mencapai mata mereka. Hanya sebuah kepuraan di tengah kebohongan. Aku melirik Kakashi di sebelahku. Ia tampak bahagia. Tch! Ia benar-benar pintar! Aktor tampan kita ini memang sangat pandai membuat orang terkesan akan wajah, sikap, dan pembawaannya. Ia bersikap seolah pernikahan ini adalah sesuatu yang suci yang sejak lama ia inginkan. Berpura seolah aku adalah wanita yang ia cintai sepenuh hati. Miris... Padahal pernikahan ini hanyalah tameng atas kelainan yang ia miliki.

Aku melirik ibu yang berada di sebelah Kakashi. Ibu? Ada apa? Kenapa wajahnya terlihat sedih? Aku berbisik di telinga Kakashi. "Kashi, aku ingin di samping ibu," pintaku padanya.

Ia melirikku sekilas sebelum akhirnya menganggukkan kepalanya dan bergeser, memberiku ruang untuk berada di sebelah ibu. Aku mengutuk gaun pengantin yang ku kenakan! Panjangnya gaun ini membuatku sulit bergerak walau hanya bergeser beberapa centimeter ke arah ibuku. Tak ku duga saat Kakashi tersenyum dan berjongkok mengambil ujung gaun pengantinku, membantuku berpindah posisi dengannya. Aku mengernyit heran ke arahnya. Ia malah tersenyum dan berbisik mesra di telingaku saat aku telah berada di sebelah ibu. Hanya sebuah bisikan kecil yang hanya sanggup didengar olehku.

"Ku rasa aktor papan atas pun akan kalah olehku aktingku." Ia tersenyum.

Ku balas senyumnya, berbisik mesra di telinganya. "Setan sekalipun akan tunduk padamu, Kashi."

Ia kembali tersenyum. Malang... Orang-orang di sekeliling kami pasti akan menyangka betapa romantisnya kami. Saling berbisik mesra di tengah resepsi pernikahan kami. Mereka tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di balik bisikan-bisikan mesra kami.

Aku melirik ibu yang kini berada tepat di sebelahku. Air mukanya masih menunjukkan kesedihan. Ada apa? Seingatku, ibu begitu bahagia saat aku membawa kabar bahwa aku akan menikah dengan Kakashi. Ku tundukkan wajahku, berbisik di telinga ibu yang duduk di atas kursi rodanya. "Ada apa, Bu? Ibu sakit?"

Ibu tersenyum ke arahku, ku tatap wajah teduhnya dalam-dalam saat ibu mengucapkan sesuatu yang menohok hatiku. "Berbaktilah, Nak. Berbaktilah pada suamimu."

Perkataan itu mungkin hanya perkataan sederhana bagi orang lain. Tapi tidak untukku. Pesan ibuku adalah sesuatu yang wajib ku jaga. Tapi... Berbakti pada suamiku? Kakashi? Aku merasa menjadi anak paling durhaka sedunia saat menganggukkan kepalaku dan tersenyum menjawab petuah ibuku. "Baik, Bu."

_Maafkan aku, Ibu..._

.

**To Be Continue...**

**Aya:** Kutipan lagu di atas milik **Ungu.**

Cuma draft gaje yang saya buat di angkot. Bagi yang sudah pernah baca tulisan ini, wajib ripiu.#plakk...XD becanda dik.:P

Makasih buat teman-teman saya yang selalu giat mendorong agar tulisan ini dipublikasikan di FFNet, walau saya ga pede.#pundung...

Terutama k sava dan k anggi. *hug*

Doain ya, saya masih dalam masa-masa penyiksaan (baca: UTS)...

Jaa...

**Aya^^26102010**


	2. Impian Yang Tertunda

**Kupu-Kupu Tak Berkepak**

**Chapter II  
**

**.**

**.**

**Aku adalah kupu-kupu...**

**Tanpa sayap di kedua sisiku...**

**Tanpa kepakan lembut menghiasi nada hidupku...**

**.**

**.

* * *

Naruto ****© Masashi Kishimoto**

**Kupu-Kupu Tak Berkepak ****© aya-na rifa'i**

**

* * *

**Malam ini adalah malam pengantinku dengan Kakashi. Aku masih duduk menghadap cermin rias di hadapanku. Bagi sebagian wanita mungkin ini adalah sebuah kesempurnaan hidup. Kamar pengantin dengan hamparan mawar putih di segala penjurunya, bahkan di atas kasur kami pun puluhan mawar putih tertata dengan indah, ditambah dengan kenyataan bahwa suamiku adalah seorang Kakashi Hatake. Namun, apa ini kesempurnaan hidup yang aku impikan selama ini?

Dulu… Jauh sebelum aku menjalani profesi ini, aku bercita-cita menjadi seorang pramugari. Betapa anggun dan indahnya saat aku melihat para pramugari itu melanggang dengan penuh ketetapan hati saat menjalankan tugasnya di atas pesawat…

Itu impianku saat masih duduk di bangku taman kanak-kanak.

Saat beranjak duduk di bangku sekolah dasar, aku bermimpi menjadi seorang aktris… Aktris handal yang dipuji banyak orang. Melihat wajahku sendiri di televise dan majalah-majalah perfilman Jepang. Aku melihat ceminan diriku sendiri saat memerankan sebuah peran di salah satu film yang nantinya akan ku bintangi. Impian itu ku jaga sampai aku berusia 13 tahun…

Itu masa dimana aku duduk di bangku sekolah menengah pertama, dimana aku mengubur mimpi aktrisku. Karena aku sadar, aku benci kepura-puraan. Aku ingin menjadi diriku sendiri. Dan menjadi seorang pengacara adalah salah satu impianku yang ingin ku perjuangkan. Membela keadilan dengan sumpah setia pada kejujuran hidup. Impian yang sempurna di mataku kala itu.

Sampai akhirnya aku dikecewakan oleh seorang pengacara sukses yang berhasil menjebloskan pamanku ke penjara. Aku benci! Aku benci pengacara! Persetan dengan impian dan sumpah setia pada keadilan! Pengacara itu sama dengan para budak uang lainnya!

Dan sesuatu saat aku remaja dan duduk di bangku kuliah membuatku mencintai dunia jurnalistik. Keinginan terbesarku adalah menjadi seorang wartawan, wartawan perang tepatnya. Saat itu, banyak pejuang Konoha yang ikut serta membantu Suna yang tengah diagresi oleh Oto. Sebagai salah satu aktivis kampus, jiwa jurnalistikku merasa terpanggil untuk mengulas berita itu. Membeberkan kebenaran dan keagungan para pejuang yang rela meninggalkan tanah kelahiran mereka demi keadilan di dunia.

Hingga satu hal menghentikan seluruh impianku. Ayahku meninggal. Aku tak tahu apa yang harus ku lakukan saat itu. Kuliahku terpaksa terhenti di semester dua. Mulai saat itu, ibuku jatuh sakit. Beliau mengalami stroke. Aku bimbang, tak tahu dengan cara apa agar bisa menyembuhkannya. Kami bukanlaj keluarga bergelimang harta. Kami hanya keluarga sederhana dan harmonis. Walau perlahan Tuhan dengan kejamnya menceai-beraikan kami dengan berbagai cobaan hidup.

Saat itu aku berdoa…

_Tuhan, kelak aku ingin mempunyai keluarga yang bahagia…_

Dan sekarang aku sadar, lagi-lagi Tuhan menghapus mimpiku…

Mungkin bagi sebagian orang aku adalah wanita yang berbahagia. Tapia pa yang harus ku bahagiakan? Aku tidak menikah dengan pria yang ku cinta. Bahkan aku tak tahu bagaimana rasanya mencintai dan dicintai. Aku hanya menjadi tameng kelainan suamiku. Pernikahan yang ku jalani hanya untuk uang. Lalu apa yang harus ku bahagiakan?

Satu-satunya yang membuatku bertahan dengan ketidaksempurnaan ini hanyalah Ibu…

Demi-nya lah aku rela menghinakan diriku sendiri. Asal ibuku sembuh. Aku rela selamanya mengubur mimpi-mimpiku…

Lamunanku berakhir saat pintu kamar pengantinku terbuka, menampilkan seraut wajah tampan yang kini adalah suamiku. Aku meliriknya yang sedikit kelelahan. Ku hampiri dirinya, membantunya melepaskan jas putih yang membalutnya. Ia melirikku sekilas sebelum tersenyum.

"Apakah kini kau mengakui pesonaku?" sindirnya sambil menatap erat kedua mataku. Aku tersenyum tipis sebelum menjawab sindirannya.

"Wanita mana yang bisa menolak pesona seorang Kakashi Hatake?"

Ia tertawa… Tawanya sungguh merdu, bagai lantunan melodi pengantar kebahagiaan…

"Aku tak salah memilihmu, Saku."

Aku tersenyum, "sana mandi! Jangan harap tidur di sebelahku dengan bau seperti ini!"Kataku sambil menutup ujung hidungku dengan ibu jari dan telunjukku.

Ia melempar kemejanya ke arah wajahku, menutupi pandanganku dari tubuhnya. "Jangan melihatku lebih lama, Saku. Bisa-bisa kau serius mencintaiku."

Aku tersenyum di balik kemejanya, balas meneriakinya, "Kau lah yang akan tergila padaku, Kashi!"

.

.

Aku yang telah mandi lebih awal dari Kakashi segera membuka baju panjang yang tadi ku pakai sehabis mandi. Ku ganti bajuku dengan gaun tidur tipis berbahan satin yang sering ku gunakan untuk membius para lelaki hidung belang yang menyewaku. Warna gaun ini adalah hitam, kontras dengan kulitku yang putih. Aku terkikik kecil membayangkan bagaiman reaksi Kakashi jika melihatku dengan busana seperti ini. Apa pria gay itu akan tergoda? Atau malah mengusirku untuk tidur di luar.

Panjang umur… Tiba-tiba saja Kakashi sudah keluar dari kamar mandi kamar kami. Ia hanya terbalut handuk dari pinggang mencapai lutunya. Dada bidangnya dibiarkan terekspos tanpa benang sehelai pun. Titik-titik air yang membasahi rambut peraknya mengalir ke samping wajanya, seolah membingkai wajah tampan itu sebelum terus jatuh ke dagu, leher, dan badannya. Aku sedikit meneguk ludah saat melihat pemandangan ini. Ok! Aku memang sering melihat yang seperti ini dan acapkali aku pun tergoda dengan tubuh pria yang menyewaku. Hanya saja, ini lain… Entahlah… Kakashi terlihat berbeda…

Ia melangkah mendekatiku dan berbisik mesra di telingaku. Tak menyadari posisinya yang kini sedang hampir menindihku yang sedang duduk di atas ranjang pengantin kami.

"Sudah ku bilang, jangan melihatku seperti itu, Saku."

_Shit_! Lagi-lagi dia mengerjaiku!

Ku dorong tubuhnya jauh-jauh. Ku lempar ia dengan bantal terdekat yang bisa ku capai. "Aku tidak akan tertarik padamu, _Baka_ Kashi!"

Ia tergelak dan segera memakai piyama yang diambilnya dari lemari di sudut kamar.

Aku memilih membalikkan badanku dan tidur tanpa melihatnya yang sedang berpakaian. Gagal sudah rencanaku untuk menggodanya. Bukannya menggoda, aku malah tergoda. Sial! Tuhan memang kadang aneh, menciptakan makhluk setampan itu untuk mencintai sesama jenisnya. Ironis!

Ku rasakan ranjang yang ku tiduri sedikit berderit, menandakan ada sesuatu yang ikut merrebahkan tubuhnya di sebelahku. Ku balikkan tubuhku, dan kedua mata giokku langsung bersirobok dengan kedua mata yang berlainan warna. Kakashi tersenyum menatapku, membuatku sedikit salah tingkah.

"Kau tidur di sini?"

Ku akui, itu adalah pertanyaan konyol! Tentu saja ia akan tidur di sini! Toh ini kamarnya, rumahnya.

"Lalu aku harus tidur di mana?" ia malah balik menanyakan hal yang tak mungkin ku jawab dengan benar.

Tiba-tiba saja ide itu muncul. Kalau tadi aku gagal menggodanya, tak ada salahnya jika aku mencoba sekali lagi. Ku dekatkan tubuhku ke arahnya, semakin memperpendek jarak tubuh kami. Ku belai secara perlahan wajahnya dengan kedua tanganku. Ku tangkupkan tanganku membingkai wajahnya. Aku tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat melihat Kakashi mulai terkejut. Namun tiba-tiba sesuatu terjadi dengan saat cepat. Bahkan senyum di bibirku belum pudar saat aku merasakan sebuah benda lembut menyapu bibirku, membuatku tercengang karena benda itu adalah bibir Kakashi. Mataku masih membelalak saat ia melepaskan ciumannya dan menyeringai ke arahku.

"Jangan lupakan, bahwa aku itu adalah _seme_. Dan hukum alam berlaku, Saku. _Seme _akan lebih kuat dari _uke_ manapun."

Ia mengakhiri ucapannya dengan membalikkan badannya membelakangiku, meninggalkanku yang masih terkejut dibuatnya.

Ingatkan aku untuk menendang bokongmu, Kashi! Rutukku dalam hati.

.

.

Sinar mentari menembus tirai kamar kami, mengusik tidurku. Mataku mengerjap-ngerjap sebelum sepenuhnya terbuka, ku lihat gaun tidurku masih utuh membalut tubuhku. Kakashi sama sekali tak menyentuhku. Miris… Padahal hati kecilku berharap disentuhnya. Hahaha… Apa sih yang aku pikirkan? Aku teringat pada kecupannya semalam. Ugh! Wajahku merasa panas jika membayangkan kejadiaan itu. Saat bibirnya menempel lembut di bibirku. Hangat… Shit! Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa aku malah memikirkan dia?

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke seluruh penjuru kamar, mencari sosok pria berambut perak yang sedari tadi berada dalam alam lamunku. Mataku berhenti mencari saat tak menemukan sosok itu. Aku menggeliat malas sebelum bangun, beranjak dari tempat tidur dan melenggang ke luar kamar. Belum sempat aku membuka pintu kamar, pintu itu terbuka lebih dulu dan menampilkan sesosok wanita dengan balutan seragam maid.

"Aa… Nyonya sudah bangun. "

"Hm…" Ku berikan senyum pagi terbaikku. Ingat, aku harus berperan menjadi Nyonya Hatake yang baik.

"Perkanalkan Nyonya, nama saya Chiyo. Saya akan melayani segala kebutuhan Nyonya di sini." Katanya sambil membungkukkan sedikit badanku.

"Aa… Tidak perlu seperti itu Chiyo-_baasan_." Aku merangkul Chiyo-_baasan _dari bungkukkannya dan tersenyum ke arahnya, "dan panggil aku, Sakura. Sakura saja, tak perlu memanggilku, Nyonya."

Ia terlihat sedikit bingung sebelum akhirnya tersenyum dan berkata, "Sakura, Tuan Kakashi memberikan kebebasan bagi Anda. Tuan berpesan, Anda boleh pergi berbelanja, ke salon, atau apa pun yang Anda ingin lakukan hari ini."

"Mmm… Aku ingin masak."

"Eh?"

"Daridulu, aku ingin bisa memasak. Aku tak pernah punya kesempatan melakukan hal itu. Apa Chiyo-_baasan_ bisa membantuku?

Ia terlihat terkejut dengan ucapanku, tetapi dengan senyum lembutnya ia mengiyakan permintaanku. "Tentu. Nah, ayo ikut saya ke dapur."

"_Hai_."

_Setidaknya, aku punya bekal untuk menjadi ibu rumah tangga yang baik_.

_Di masa kini atau masa yang akan datang_…

.

.

Hari-hari selanjutnya tak ku isi dengan kegiatan yang cukup menyita perhatiaanku. Rutinitasku hanya memasak bersama Chiyo-baasan, berbelanja baju-baju dan perhiasan-perhiasan mahal, atau ke salon merawat tubuh dan rambutku. Jujur, rutinitas ini membuatku bosan. Bukan berarti aku ingin kembali menjadi wanita malam. Hanya saja… Ini terasa menjemukan. Yang ku harapkan dari sebuah keluarga adalah seorang suami yang selalu menemani tidur malamku. Lalu hadirnya putra-putri kecil yang akan membahagiakan keluarga kami. Kami akan berkumpul di meja makan dengan masakan yang telah ku siapkan. Dan… Apa-apaan aku ini? Kenapa aku jadi berkhayal yang tidak-tidak?

Aku masih terjaga dari tidurku saat suara pintu berdecit menandakan ada yang masuk ke kamar. Aku membalikkan posisi tidurku menghadap pintu.

"Kashi?" Panggilku.

"Kau belum tidur, Saku?" Tanyanya. Ku lihat kemejanya kusut dan berantakan, bahkan dasinya pun telah lepas entah kemana. Ia menyampir jasnya di lengan kanannya.

"Kau baru pulang?" Aku tahu itu pertanyaan bodoh.

"Hn. Oh ya, ada yang ingin ku bicarakan denganmu."

"Mandilah dulu! Aku akan menunggumu." Kataku. Ia terlihat memikirkan sejenak sebelum mengangguk dan pergi ke kamar mandi.

Tak sampai setengah jam saat Kakashi telah berpakaian lengkap dan duduk di sampingku yang telah menunggunya dengan duduk di atas ranjang.

"Ada apa?" Tanyaku.

Ia terlihat bimbang walau akhirnya membuka suaranya, "aku ingin mengenalkanmu pada seseorang."

"Siapa?"

"Kekasihku."

.

.

_**To Be Continue…**_

**

* * *

**

**Catatan Kecil:**

Trims banget sama yang masih mau baca and ripiu fic ini. Hehehe...

Lagi kesambet apa kali saya cepet apdet!#plakk..XDD

**Ayano Hatake, ****Y0uNii D3ViLL**, Aaaa... Terimakasih^^ lirik Affair. Umm.. Hehe.. Saya usahakan ya.:D **Aiko JoonBe Hachibi-chan, ****dei hatake, ****Yunna-chan**, Hehe.. ini sudah lanjut.^^** Rizu Hatake-hime, ** **Myuu Hana**, makasih. ini saya apdet.:)** Silver Lover**, makasih.:) **Hatake Liana,** **D-kiro YoiD, ****Hatake HaibaraAi . chan **, saya hari ini masih UTS.:( Dan tidakkkk... bukannya menerjemahkan rumus moody dan stepping stoone, saya malah apdet. hikss...:(( doakan saya ya.:D**po-chan**, Hihii... kakashi tetep cakep ko.:D **Vampire 9irL, ****KasuHano-HimaUlqui, ****Mamehatsuki, **Aaa... Makasih.^hug^:D******ninabobo, **Makasih. Saya usahakan cepat.:D

****

Yang login, Insya Allah saya balas lewat Pm.:D

Oke, jangan lupa ninggalin jejak ya..XD

**Aya^^27102010**


	3. Rasa Tak Diinginkan

**Kupu-Kupu Tak Berkepak  
**

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**AU/KakaSaku maybe/Out Of Character/Drama/Straight/Slash **

**M for all about in M.:P**

.

.

_**Jika nanti aku pergi,**_

_**Ingatkan aku untuk kembali pulang…**_

_**Jika nanti sayap ini patah,**_

_**Tuntun aku untuk kembali pulang…**_

.

.

Saat ku buka mata, Kakashi telah siap dengan pakaiannya. Dan oh… dia nampak lebih tampan dengan balutan setelan kasual. Dalam balutan jeans panjang dan kaus, Kakashi jauh nampak lebih memesona. Lekuk tubuh kekarnya nampak memesona di balik kaus hitam yang dikenakannya. Jeans panjang yang dikenakannya pun menegaskan aura kelaki-lakiannya. Ironis… Makhluk setampan ini menyukai sesama jenis. Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum tipis memandangnya. Dan gawatnya senyumanku ini disalah artikan olehnya.

"Untuk ketiga kalinya aku bilang, jangan melihatku seperti itu, Saku."

"Tch! Geer sekali kau!" elakku sambil memamerkan senyum meremehkan. Ia maju dan berbisik tepat di telingaku.

Bahuku menengang saat merasakan dada bidangnya menyentuh bahu telanjangku, mengingat saat ini aku hanya mengenakan gaun tidur tipis bertali dua di kedua bahuku. Dapat ku rasakan hangat nafas Kakashi menggelitik telingaku.

"Jika dalam seminggu aku harus mengulangi ucapanku lagi, aku akan menghukummu!" ia kembali menjauhkan dirinya dariku. Belum sempat ia beranjak lebih jauh, suaraku menahannya. "Oh ya? Memangnya apa yang bisa kau lakukan untuk menghukumku, Kashi?" ledekku sambil me_rolling eyes _kedua mata giokku.

Dan aku sadar, itu kesalahan terbesarku pagi ini. Karena setelah itu Kakashi tiba-tiba menerjangku yang sedang duduk di tepi tempat tidur, membuat posisi kami sekarang tertidur dengan aku di bawah dengan Kakashi si atasku. Ia letakkan kedua tangannya di kasur samping kedua sisi kepalaku, menopang agar tubuhnya tak sepenuhnya menindihku. Tubuhku sedikit menegang saat merasakan dada bidang Kakashi bersinggungan dengan kedua payudaraku. Darahku berdesir hebat! Mengirimkan sensasi gairah yang hebat pada sekujur tubuhku.

Tanpa aba-aba, ia kembali mendaratkan bibirnya dengan lembut di atas bibirku sama seperti saat malam pengantin kami. Bibirnya dengan lembut menekan bibirku. Tak sampai satu menit, ia telah melepaskan ciumannya. Aku sedikit terengah menatapnya, menepiskan pikiran konyol yang timbul untuk mengecup bibirnya.

Emerald bertemu onyx.

Butiran keringat membasahi pelipisku. Ku rasakan jemarinya bergerak perlahan menyapu keringatku.

"Itu hukuman jika kau macam-macam, istriku…" ia akhiri pernyataannya dengan seringai menyebalkan. Segera saja ku dorng tubuhnya yang masih setengah menindihku.

"_Baka_!" sungutku sambil beranjak dari posisiku. Ia hanya membalas dengan seringainya yang seolah berkata, 'jangan macam-macam sama _seme_!'

Aku melangkahkan kedua kakiku menuju kamar mandi yang masih berada di dalam kamar kami. Aku merasakan tatapan Kakashi mengikutiku. Ku lihat, ia memberi isyarat padaku tentang tali gaun tidurku yang melorot, mengekspos bahu kananku sempurna tanpa benang sehelai pun. Entah apa yang ada di otakku saat aku malah memutar balik tubuhku dan berjalan ke arahnya alih-alih kamar mandi.

Ia sedikit memandangku dengan heran. Tepat di hadapannya, ku turunkan tali gaun tidurku yang sebelah kiri. Perlahan… Sampai belahan payudaraku yang tak bisa dibilang kecil terlihat, terus ku turunkan sampai setengah dari payudaraku hampir terlihat. Ku perhatikan ekspresi wajah Kakashi. Masih datar walau aku bisa merasakan nafasnya mulai memburu. Saat itulah aku tergelak, "Hahaha… Masih menyukai wanita rupanya, eh, suamiku?" ejekku.

Ku lihat wajahnya tiba-tiba mengeras, matanya menyipit menandakan ia tak suka dengan lelucon dan ucapanku barusan.

"Ummm… Ok! Aku hanya bercanda…" kataku sambil mengendikkan kedua bahuku dan berbalik membelakanginya, meneruskan niat mandiku.

_'Berurusan dengan seme memang menyeramkan.'_

.

.

Aku telah siap dengan pakaian sempurna. Terusan selutut tangan pendek dengan model V di leher ku rasa cukup baik untuk pertemuanku dengan kekasih Kakashi. Oh! Aku sudah tak sabar bertemu dengan pria cantik itu. Hehehe…

"Sudah siap?" Tanya Kakashi saat melihatku turun dari tangga menujunya yang sedang duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

"Yeah, suamiku…"

Ia tersenyum dan berbisik mesra di telingaku, "jangan bersikap terlalu mesra di hadapan 'dia'. 'Dia' sangat cemburu jika ada wanita cantik yang dekat denganku."

Ku balas perkataannya dengan tak kalah mesranya, "dan suamiku lebih menyukai pria cantik di banding dengan wanita cantik."

Dan ia tersenyum… "Setan nakal!"

Aku tergelak sembari memukul bahunya. "Hahaha… Sudah! Ayo cepat berangkat! Nanti 'dia' marah kita buat menunggu terlalu lama."

Dan kami pun langsung menuju tempat kekasihnya berada. Kakashi membawaku ke salah satu apartemen mewah di kawasan kota. Aku cukup takjub dengan kebaikan Kakashi. Karena aku yakin, segala fasilitas dan kemewahan yang didapat kekasihnya pastilah dari Kakashi, menilik aku yang hanya istri pura-puranya pun mendapat segala fasilitas dan kemewahan itu, apalagi kekasih asli yang dicintainya.

Kami tiba di kamar nomor 1509. Aku bertanya padanya, dan aku tahu ini konyol, hanya saja… "Kenapa harus 1509?"

"Itu tanggal ulangtahunku." Jawab Kakashi sambil tersenyum hangat, "ia ingin segala yang ia miliki memiliki kenangan untukku."

Jujur, aku sedikit merasa kesal saat Kashi begitu mempehatikan kekasih tak normalnya itu, saat wajahnya melembut jika menceritakan tentang kekasihnya, aku merasa gundah. Tak ingin mendengarnya lebih lanjut. Aku tahu perasaan ini konyol.

"Oh…"

Kakashi mengetuk pintu kamar itu, dan seorang pria tampan berambut merah menyambut kami.

Sasori-senpai?

Kakashi memeluk Sasori sejenak sebelum melepaskannya dan mengajakku masuk ke dalam apartemen Sasori.

"Sudah lama tak berjumpa, Sakura." Sapanya saat kedua matanya bersirobok dengan kedua mataku.

"Aa… Iya, sudah lama sekali, Sasori-senpai!" Ucapku sambil menganggukkan kepalaku.

"Kalian saling kenal?" Tanya Kakashi sambil melihatku dan Sasori secara bergantian.

"Ia adik kelasku saat SMA," kata Sasori. Aku mengangguk mengiyakan, walau kenyataannya, Sasori adalah mantan pacarku saat SMA. Sungguh aku sama sekali tak menyangka, Sasori mengalami kelainan. Selama ini yang ku tahu, ia menyukai lawan jenis, bukan sesama jenis seperti sekarang. Apa hidup bisa merubah seseorang?

Aku merasa canggung saat berada di tengah mereka. Yang satu mantan pacarku, yang satu suamiku, dan sekarang posisinya, suamiku berpacaran dengan mantan pacarku. Hidup benar-benar membingungkan.

"Umm… Kashi, sebaiknya aku permisi dulu, aku ingin berbelanja di mall di bawah apartemen ini." Ucapku untuk menghindari kecanggungan ini.

"Aa…" Kakashi tak berkata apa-apa saat Sasori menatapku tajam.

What the hell! Apa aku mengatakan sesuatu yang salah?

Kakashi bebisik pelan di telingaku, "Kashi adalah panggilan mesranya padaku. Ku harap kau tak memanggilku dengan sapaan itu jika ada dekatnya."

"Aa… Maaf. Permisi." Aku langsung pergi keluar dari kamar itu. Saat menutup pintu, aku masih bisa melihat Kakashi yang sedang membujuk Sasori yang sepertinya sedang kesal dan cemburu dengan ciumannya.

'Tak pantas ku lihat!' Gerutuku dalam hati.

.

.

Aku pun turun ke lantai bawah, tempat di mana mall berada. Tiba-tiba saja aku teringat pada Ibu. Aku tersenyum dan berjalan ke arah sebuah butik. Mataku mencari-cari baju yang ingin ku beli untuk ibu. Sampai akhirnya aku tertarik pada sebuah gaun dengan bahan kain batik yang ku tahu berasal dari sebuah Negara bernama Indonesia. Aku terpesona pada setiap liukan ukiran batik yang terpampang di kainnya. Ku julurkan tanganku untuk meraih baju itu. Namun rupanya ada tangan lain yang juga menyentuh baju itu berasamaan denganku.

Aku melirik orang yang menyentuh baju itu. Saat itulah kali pertama mataku tertawan pada pesona mata hitam milik orang itu. Mata yang seolah menarikku lebih jauh untuk menatapnya, menenggelamkanku pada suatu sekat kasat mata yang ku tahu akan sulit untuk ditembus.

"Aa… Maaf," aku melepaskan tanganku dari baju batik itu dan bersiap meninggalkan orang itu walau sebagian hatiku menolak.

"Tunggu!" Panggilnya sambil menahan pergelangan tangan kananku.

"Eh?" Aku berbalik dan kembali menatap mata hitam itu. Mata yang mengingatkanku akan mata kanan Kakashi.

"Untukmu saja," ucapnya sambil menyerahkan baju batik yang tadi hendak ku ambil.

"Aa… Taka pa, untukmu saja. Aku akan mencarikan yang lain untuk ibuku," tolakku dengan halus.

Ia tersenyum tipis mendengar perkataanku.

"Maaf?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja aku merasa ini takdir." Katanya. Ku perhatikan wajah orang itu. Tampan… Hanya itu yang bisa ku gambarkan, walau ku rasa tampan pun masih kurang untuk melukiskan wajah pria bermata hitam di depanku.

"Maksud Tuan?"

"Aku pun ingin membelikan baju itu untuk ibuku."

"Aa… Ternyata memang takdir ya." Kataku sambil tersenyum kecil. "Kalau begitu, jangan kecewakan Ibumu, Tuan. Permisi." Ucapku sambil tersenyum tulus.

Aku tahu matanya masih mengekoriku. Aku tak tahu apa yang ku rasa saat ini. Hatiku merasa hangat saat melihat senyuman tipis pria itu. Aku merasakan sesuatu yang selama ini ku tolak dengan keras. Hatiku berdebar kencang mengingaat cara tatapannya padaku. Sungguh… Aku takut dengan perasaan ini. Aku takut…

_Perasaan apa ini, Tuhan?_

.

**To Be Continue...**

**Aya:** Saya merasa sangat sedih hari ini.T.T

Jaa...

**Aya^^29102010**


	4. Terimakasih, wanitaku

**Kupu-Kupu Tak Berkepak**

**Chapter IV  
**

**.**

**.**

**Untuk setiap kasih, sayang, dan perhatian…**

**Untuk setiap nasehat, pujian, dan saran…**

**Untuk setiap yang beliau berikan…**

**Untukmu, Kakak…**

**Dariku untuk Awan Hitam**

**Kakak yang ku sayangi dan kagumi…**

**.**

**.

* * *

Naruto ****© Masashi Kishimoto**

**Kupu-Kupu Tak Berkepak ****© aya-na rifa'i**

**

* * *

**

**Hatake Kakashi**

.

Seharian ini aku berusaha menenangkan Sasori yang terlalu cemburu pada Sakura. Entah apa yang dilihatnya pada Sakura hingga dia begitu merasa terancam dengan keberadaannya sebagai istriku. Padahal, ialah yang menyarankanku menikah sebagai _kamuflase_ hubungan kami. Ah… uke memang selalu sulit ditebak.

Bicara tentang Sakura. Tak ku sangkal, kehidupannya sedikit membuatku pilu. Aku telah terbiasa hidup berkecukupan sama sekali tak bisa membayangkan betapa tak terperinya hidupnya saat membaca buku hariannya. Aku akui, ia sama tak mengetahui bahwa selama ini aku telah membaca setiap goresan tangannya di buku kecil itu. Dari sanalah aku tahu, ia adalah wanita baik-baik. Tak peduli puluhan lelaki bejak itu telah merenggut kehormatannya sebagai wanita. Di mataku, ia wanita terhormat.

Aku masuk ke kamar kami, menutup pintu secara perlahan tanpa suara. Melihat lampu yang telah padam, sepertinya Sakura sudah tidur. Namun perkiraanku salah, saat aku mendengar ia memanggilku.

"Kashi?"

"Ya… Aku di sini." Jawabku sembari merebahkan tubuhku di sampingnya. Aku memejamkan mataku sejenak sampai aku mendengar suaranya kembali.

"Kau habis minum ya?"

Aku membuka kedua mataku, memiringkn posisi tidurku menatapnya. Langsung saja kedua mata giokknya menyambutku.

"Hanya sedikit _whisky _dan _vodka_." Kataku datar. Ku perhatikan kedua matanya langsung membulat dan ia memukul bahuku dengan tangan kanannya.

"_Baka_ Hatake!" Ia langsung beranjak dari tidurnya dan bergegas menuju kamar mandi. "_Whisky_ dan _Vodka_ ia bilang hanya?" Samar-samar aku masih mendengar gerutuannya.

"Kau mau kemana, Saku?" Panggilku.

"Tentu saja menyiapkan air hangat untukmu mandi, _Baka_!" Sahutnya kesal.

Untukku mandi? Yang benar saja? Wanita memang kadang-kadang aneh.

Kira-kira lima belas menit kemudian Sakura sudah kembali berada di hadapanku. Aku sedikit terlelap saat dengan kedua tangannya ia mengguncang-guncang bahuku.

"Kashi, bangun dulu! Kau harus mandi dulu!" Ucapnya masih dengan guncangan di kedua bahuku.

"Aa… Aku ngantuk, Saku!" Elakku masih dengan mata terpejam. Ku pikir ia menyerah, namun sesuatu yang tiba-tiba menekan lembut bibirku membuat mataku langsung terbuka sempurna.

Ia… Menciumku…

"Bangun! Aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat untukmu. Dan aku akan menyiapkan teh hangat untukmu setelah mandi. Ayo cepat sana, mandi!" Perintahnya sambil beranjak ke arah dispenser di sudut kamar kami.

Aku tertegun… Dapat ku lihat walau sekilas, wajah putihnya merona merah. Tanpa ku sadari, jantungku pun berdetak lebih kencang…

_Ada apa denganku Tuhan?_

Aku pun mandi sesuai dengan perintahnya. Selama itu, aku memikirkan apa saja yang telah terjadi antara kami berdua. Aku dan Sakura. Usianya masih sekitar sembilan belas tahun, sungguh berbeda jauh denganku yang telah berusia dua puluh sembilan tahun. Seharusnya ia masihlah seorang gadis belia yang sedang menikmati indahnya masa remaja, bukan gadis yang terpaksa matang sebelum waktunya, memenuhi nafsu para lelaki hidung belang, hingga akhirny menjadi istri seorang gay sepertiku.

Tak adilkah takdir untuknya?

Aku teringat saat pertama menemuinya di hotel itu. Ku akui, di usianya yang terbilang cukup muda, ia telah berhasil merubah dirinya menjadi sesosok wanita yang akan mampu membius puluhan lelaki normal. Bagaimana sikap sinisnya yang terasa begitu menggoda, hanya untuk menutupi perihnya hati saat ia terpaksa menjalankan profesinya. Dan saat itulah aku tahu, aku ingin menjaganya. Bukan sebagai pria pada wanita melainkan sebagai kakak pada adiknya.

Ciuman yang kudaratkan padanya di malam pengantin kami membuatku sedikit tersentak. Jujur, aku tak pernah merencanakan itu. Naluri itu timbul secara alamiah saat aku melihat bibir merah mudanya yang begitu menggoda tanpa polesan_ lipstick_ yang justru menambah pesona bibirnya, membuatku tergoda mencicipi bibi itu. Bagai Adam yang tergoda untuk mencicipi buah terlarang. Dan hasilnya pun sama…

Jika Adam merasakan kenikmatan surgawi yang tak terkira saat merasakan buah terlarang, maka aku pun merasakan kenikmatan duniawi yang tak pernah ku perkirakan sebelumnya saat mengecup bibir ranum Sakura yang terlarang bagiku. Itu pun yang semakin membuatku tergoda untuk mencicipi bibir itu lagi dan lagi, dan aku tahu aku harus menahannya. Sakura terlarang bagiku…

Aku telah memiliki Sasori yang selama ini setia menemaniku. Tak sepantasnya aku mengkhianatinya demi hal terlarang dalam wujud Sakura. Walau kini di ingatanku bukan hanya terecap dinginnya bibir Sasori, melainkan satu rasa baru… Hangat, manis, dan lembutnya bibir Sakura.

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku saat ku dengar sayup-sayup Sakura memanggilku.

"Kashi, kau lama sekali? Kau tidak tertidur dalam _bathtub _'kan?"

"Ya! Sebentar lagi aku selesai!" Balasku.

Aku mengeringkan tubuhku dengan handuk kimono yang telah disiapkan Sakura, yang menggantung di kaitan kamar mandi. Ku balut tubuhku dengan kimono itu sebelum melangkah keluar kamar mandi dan menujunya yang tengah duduk di tepi tempat tidur menungguku.

Ia menyuruhku duduk di tepi tempat tidur sama sepertinya, walau ia sendiri berdiri dan tanpa ku duga mengeringkan rambutku dengan handuk yang telah ia siapkan sebelumnya.

"Kau ini! Usianya sudah tua, Kashi! Tapi kau sama manja dan teledornya dengan bocah remaja!" Ocehnya sambil terus mengeringkan rambutku. "Kau tahu, kau itu habis minum, kau harus mandi dan minum air ah, bukan, tapi teh hangat sebelum tidur—" aku terus mendengarkan ocehannya. "—kalau kau langsung tidur, pagi-pagi nanti kau akan mual dan muntah-muntah. Kau ini—hei! Kau mendengarkanku tidak, sih?" Gerutunya.

"Ya… Ya… Ya… Aku mendengarkanmu, Saku!" Jawabku malas walau hatiku terasa hangat dengan segala perhatian dan ocehannya.

"Bagus! Kalau begitu, tunggu! Aku akan mengambilkan teh hangat dulu!" Ia berkata sebelum mengambil teh hangat yang sudah disiapkannya di atas meja di sudut kamar kami.

Aku memandangnya yang sedang berjalan penuh. Dapat ku rasakan hatiku sedikit melembut… Rasa hangat mengaliri tubuhku.

"Nah, minumlah!" Serunya sekembalinya mengambil teh hangat dan menyodorkan teh itu padaku. Ku terima dan ku minum secara perlahan. Ku tatap wajahnya dalam-dalam.

"Terimakasih, Sakura."

"Aa… Sama-sama." Ku lihat ia memalingkan wajahnya dari tatapanku dan itu membuatku tersenyum tipis.

"Duduklah, disini!" Kataku sambil menyilahkannya duduk di sampingku. Ia sedikit memandangku dengan tatapan heran walau akhirnya tetap duduk di sampingku.

Aku memandang lurus ke depan tak memandang wajahnya saat aku memutuskan menceritakan hal ini padanya.

"Aku benci wanita."

"Eh?" Dapat ku rasakan kini tatapannya sepenuhnya padaku. Aku pun menatapnya dan kedua mata kami kembali besirobok. Kedua mata giok miliknya menatapku dalam-dalam.

"Saat aku berusia tujuh tahun, aku mengalami pelecehan seksual…"

"Aa…" matanya membelalak saat mendengar pengakuanku.

"…ibu tiriku yang melakukannya." Aku kembali mengalihkan pandanganku darinya, menatap lurus ke depan, membuka kembali memoir pedih yang selamanya ingin ku hapus dari hidupku. Walau ku tahu, memoir itu akan terus mengikuti sepanjang sisa hidupku. "Sejak itu aku benci wanita. Aku benci tatapan mereka yang menggoda. Mereka hanyalah setan di balik setiap tutur kata lembut dan manis dari bibir mereka. Aku benci wa—"

Aku menghentikan kata-kataku saat ku rasakan tangan mungil yang hangat melingkari tubuhku dari samping, membenamkan wajahnya di bahuku.

"Jangan diteruskan, Kashi! Jika itu hanya akan menyakitimu…" Aku tak pernah menyangka akan dihibur oleh seorang wanita yang usianya sepuluh tahun di bawahku. "…jika kau membenci wanita, aku tak menyalahkanmu. Tapi…" ia menggantungkan kalimatnya, sejurus kemudian menatap lembut kedua mataku. "…jika kau membutuhkan seorang wanita hadir dalam hidupmu, ingatlah aku, Chiyo-_basan _dan setiap wanita yang menyayangimu dengan tulus."

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku. Tanpa ku perintah, kedua tanganku merengkuh tubuhnya dalam pelukanku. Ku sandarkan kepalanya di dadaku. Dapat ku rasakan rambut merah mudanya menggelitik tengkukku. Tapi aku tak peduli. Hanya kenyamanan yang ku rasakan saat ini. Ku belai pelahan rambutnya dengan jemariku.

"_Arigatou_, Sakura."

Terimakasih untuk segala yang kau lakukan…

_Selamat tidur, wanitaku…_

_._

_.  
_

_**To Be Continue…**_

**

* * *

**

**Catatan Kecil:**

Trims banget sama yang masih mau baca and ripiu fic ini. Hehehe...

Lagi kesambet apa kali saya cepet apdet!#plakk..XDD

Chap ini dengan sudut pandang Kakashi, maaf jika mengecewakan. Hanya saja saya ingin membuat chap ini sebagai fondasi beberapa hubungan yang akan terjadi di fic ini. Walau memang plot dan ceritanya mungkin pasaran. #pundung...

Sekali lagi terimakasih untuk semua.^^

Untuk Y0uNii D3ViLL, aku lagi nyiapin draft buat Affair.^^ makasih buat semangatnya.*hug*

******Aya^^31102010**


	5. Untukmu, Dia, dan Perasaan

**Kupu-Kupu Tak Berkepak  
**

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**AU/KakaSaku maybe/Out Of Character/Drama/Straight/Slash **

**M for all about in M.:P**

.

.

_Did I lose my love to someone better,_

_And does he loves you like I do…_

_I do… You know I really really do…_

_Untukmu yang berbahagia…_

.

**Sakura**

.

**Chapter V**

.

Saat ku buka kedua mataku, sebuah pemandangan yang tak pernah ku sangka menyambutku. Masih ku rasakan tangan kekarnya melingkari pinggangku. Wajahku memanas mengingat apa yang telah semalam kami lakukan. Dia… Kakashi Hatake. Tidur sambil memelukku! Aku melihatnya sedikit menggeliat kecil, aku pun langsung menutup mataku, berpura belum sekali pun bangun dari tidurku. Dapat ku rasakan jemarinya kini menyusuri sisi-sisi wajahku.

Hangat…

Ku buka mataku perlahan, langsung saja kedua matanya yang berlainan warna menyambutku.

"_Good morning, Mrs. Hatake,_" sapanya dengan suara yang selembut beledu.

Aku balas dengan senyum tulusku, "_Good morning, Mr. Hatake_." Aku memanyunkan bibirku sebelum melanjutkan, "Senang menggoda rupanya, suamiku, eh?"

Ia tertawa kecil sebelum berkata, "Tahu saja, aku sedang menggodamu."

Hanya sebuah kalimat sederhana meski serasa menancapkan ribuan jarum di hatiku. Ya… Semua hanya godaan. Tak lebih dan tak akan pernah lebih. Harusnya aku sadar.

Dering ponsel Kakashi di atas meja sebelah tempat tidur kami memecah kesunyian pagi ini. Dengan tergesa Kashi menerima panggilan tersebut.

"Ah… Ya, baik—" Kashi langsung beranjak dari tidurnya, meneruskan pembicaraannya di telepon sambil duduk di tepi ranjang. "—tapi, hari ini aku ada rapat dengan Uchiha-san. Bukan- bukan seperti itu. Aa… Baiklah, aku ke sana."

Kakashi mematikan sambungan telepon dan melirik pasrah ke arahku.

"Ada apa?" Tanyaku pelan, "Sasori?"

Ia mengangguk perlahan, "Ia memintaku ke apartemennya sekarang juga…"

Aku menunggu terusan dari perkataannya.

"…Padahal hari ini, aku ada meeting dengan Uchiha Group. Proposal yang ku ajukan haruslah memenangkan_ tender_ kali ini." Ia terlihat bimbang.

"Kau terlalu memanjakan Sasori, Kashi!" Protesku. "Harusnya ia bisa mengerti diri—"

"Jangan bicara seperti itu tentang Sasori!" Kakashi meninggikan nada bicaranya. "Kau tak tahu apa-apa tentang Sasori!"

Aku tersentak. Ya… Aku memang tak tahu apa-apa tentang hubungan mereka.

"Maaf." Kataku lalu beranjak dari tidurku. Bentakkan Kakashi tak terlalu keras, namun mampu melemparkan sebongkah batu kasat mata di hatiku, meremukkan sesuatu yang tak ku tahu apa sampai membuat hatiku terasa sakit menyesakkan.

_Jangan membuat perasaan yang aneh-aneh, Tuhan…_

Aku merasakan dua buah tangan kekar melingkari tubuhku dari belakang, gelas yang ku pegang sedikit bergetar.

"Maaf," katanya. Ia balikkan tubuhku menghadapnya, "maaf."

"Hm…" Kataku kecil, entahlah… Hatiku masih terasa sesak.

"Saku?" Panggilnya. Ku tatap kedua matanya, mata itu balik menatapku lembut. "Kau marah?"

Aku tertawa… Apa benar ia khawatir jika aku marah padanya?

"_Baka_ Hatake!" Kataku sambil memukul pelan bahunya, melepaskan rangkulannya padaku, "Untuk apa aku marah padamu?" Lanjutku sambil tersenyum.

Dan ia tersenyum…

"Omong-omong bagaimana dengan…" aku menghentikan ucapanku.

"Aku akan ke apartemennya sekarang—"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan _meeting _mu? Bukankah kau bilang itu sangat penting?" Potongku cepat.

"Entahlah… Aku tak mungkin mewakilkannya pada orang lain, bisa-bisa Uchiha-san menganggap aku tak menghargainya? Tapi…"

"Tapi apa?" Tanyaku.

"Akan lain jika istriku yang menggantikanku." Katanya sambil tersenyum penuh arti padaku.

.

.

Dan di sinilah aku, mengenakan setelan resmi dengan dandanan wanita karir. _Heels_ sepatuku yang setinggi tujuh centimeter terdengar mengetuk secara berirama di atas lantai Kantor Pusat Uchiha Group. Aku memang mengetahui besarnya jaringan bisnis Uchiha. Namun tak ku sangka jika Kantor Pusat mereka sanggup membuat kakiku serasa patah menuju ruang Direktur Utamanya. Sekertarisnya yang mengantarku berjalan di sebelahku dengan tenang dan berwibawa. Apa begini rasa bekerja di kantoran?

Aku bisa mendengar bisik-bisik dari para gadis dan wanita yang kami lewati sepanjang perjalanan menuju ruang Direktur Utama. Kebanyakan dari mereka menyerukan betapa beruntungnya Kakashi memiliki istri secantik aku. Atau betapa beruntungnya aku menjadi istri dari seorang Hatake. Namun ada satu _quote_ yang membuatku tersenyum tipis saat mendengarnya.

_'Aku tak pernah tahu istri Tuan Hatake secantik itu. Bagaimana ya reaksi bos kita yang anti wanita jika melihat istri Tuan Hatake yang cantik itu ya?'_

Tuhan… Kenapa hari ini aku berurusan dengan para pria anti wanita, 'sih?

"Nyonya Hatake, silahkan masuk! Kita sudah sampai," ucap sang sekretaris sambil membuka pintu ruangan di hadapanku. Aku mengangguk kecil sebelum masuk ke ruangan besar di hadapanku.

Pintu di belakangku ditutup seiring keluarnya sang sekretaris, meninggalkanku bersama direktur utama Uchiha Group yang kini tengah berkutat dengan salah satu yang ku lihat seperti proposal. Mungkin proposal yang diajukan Kakashi untuk memenangan _tender _pembangunan rumah bagi para korban bencana alam.

Direktur itu seorang pria yang ku terka berusia dua puluh limaan, dan saat pria itu mengadahkan wajahnya, menatap lurus ke arahku, aku tahu… Tuhan senang membuat jantungku bekerja lebih cepat.

"Hn." Kata pria itu sambil mengulum sebuah senyum.

"Aa…" Aku tak bisa berkata apa-apa saat kedua mata hitamnya kembali menawanku, sama seperti kali pertama kami berjumpa.

"Tuhan sepertinya senang menggariskan takdir kita berdua, Nona. Ah, Nyonya Hatake maksudku." Katanya sambil mempersilahkanku duduk di kursi di hadapan meja kerjanya.

Aku tersenyum tipis setelah duduk di kursi yang ia persilahkan, "Tuhan memang senang membuat segalanya menjadi seperti takdir."

Ia tersenyum tipis. Demi Tuhan, perasaan apa ini? Kenapa hatiku terasa bahagia saat melihat senyum itu? Kenapa terasa ada ribuan bunga sakura bermekaran di _inner_ _world _ku saat menatap sinar mata hitamnya yang memancarkan kebahagian? Jangan ciptakan rasa yang aneh-aneh, Tuhan?

Obrolan kami selanjutnya diisi dengan segala rencana dan ajuan proposal Kakashi. Dan untungnya aku tampaknya tak membuat kesalahan saat menerangkan segala apa yang diajukan dalam proposal itu.

"…Dan satu hal yang ingin ku tanyakan, Nyonya Hatake. Apa yang membuat Hatake Group begitu tertarik menjalin kerjasama ini?"

Aku merutuk diriku sendiri yang tak mampu memberikan jawaban yang terdengar elit dan berkelas saat aku menjawabnya sesuai dengan hati nuraniku. "Demi kehidupan yang lebih baik."

Ia sedikit terlihat heran dengan jawabanku. Ku tahan diriku agar tak berbuat konyol dengan melanjutkan penjelasanku. "Segala kehidupan yang terjadi dan terjalin hanyalah simpul dari suatu rentetan kejadian yang berpangkal pada kehidupan yang lebih baik." Aku tersenyum sebelum melanjutkan. "Bagi para korban bencana, ini adalah salah satu simpul di mana masih ada secercah harapan di saat bumi tak bersahabat, di saat kepedulian terasa jauh, demi kehidupan yang lebih baik lah, maka saya berada di hadapan Anda kini, Tuan Uchiha."

Ku lihat ia mengerutkan dahinya dan menatapku dengan penuh arti.

Ku mohon Tuhan, jangan biarkan ucapanku membuatnya menolak proposal yang telah dirancang Kakashi dengan susah payah.

Dan saat ku lihat ia tersenyum, aku tahu…

"Senang bekerja sama dengan Anda, Nyonya Hatake." Katanya sambil berdiri dan menjulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan denganku. Segera saja aku berdiri dan membalas jabatan tangannya.

"Begitu pula saya, Tuan Uchiha."

"Omong-omong bagaimana kalo kita makan siang bersama?" Tawarnya.

"Aa… Tentu." Jawabku sambil tersenyum.

Dan kami pun memutuskan makan siang bersama di salah satu restoran elit milik Uchiha, tak jauh dari Kantor Pusat. Demi keberhasilan kerjasama kami.

"…Aku tidak menyangka usia Anda masih dua puluh dua, Tuan. Aku pikir dua puluh limaan, ahh…"

"Apa aku setua itu? Dan… Ah, bisakah Anda memanggilku hanya dengan panggilan Sasuke?" Ia tersenyum tipis. Kedua bola mata hitamnya menatapku secara utuh, membuatku merasakan sesuatu yang tak pernah ku rasakan sebelumnya.

Ku balas senyumnya dengan tulus. "Dan panggilah aku dengan Sakura, kalau begitu?"

Ia tersenyum, hanya senyum tipis namun tetap membuatku menahan gejolak aneh di dadaku.

"Dengan senang hati…" Ia tatap kedua bola mataku secara intens, "…Sakura."

"Hmm…"

"Ah, apa kemarin kau sudah mendapatkan gaun sebagai pengganti batik yang ku ambil untuk ibumu?" Tanyanya.

Aku tersenyum kikuk, "Ah, aku belum mendapatkan penggantinya."

"Bagaimana kalau aku menemanimu mencari pengganti gaun itu?"

"Eh?"

"Hanya untuk menebus kesalahanku mengambil gaun itu darimu." Katanya dengan bersungguh-sungguh. Aku pun tersenyum sebelum menjawab. "Baiklah…"

.

.

Chiyo-baasan sedang menyiapkan sesuatu di dapur saat aku terbangun dari tidurku. Seharian di Kantor Pusat Uchiha sedikit menguras tenagaku. Ku hampiri beliau yang sedang membuat teh embun kesukaan Kakashi.

"Ada tamu ya, Chiyo-baasan?"

Ia sedikit terlonjak kaget saat aku bertanya tepat di sampingnya. Ia melihatku seolah melihat sesuatu yang tak seharusnya dilihatnya.

"Aa… Sebaiknya kau istirahat saja, Saku. Hanya tamu biasa kok," katanya seperti menutupi sesuatu dariku. Ku tatap mata teduh milik wanita di hadapanku, "Chiyo-baasan…" Rajukku.

Ia menahan nafas sejenak sebelum berbisik di telingaku, "Jangan marah pada Kakashi, Saku. Buatlah ia sembuh…"

Aku tertegun mendengar perkataan Chiyo-baasan. Apa ia tahu tentang Kakashi…

Sasori! Pasti tamu itu Sasori!

Aku melangkahkan kedua kakiku menuju ruang tengah dan pemandangan itu menyambutku…

Kakashi… dan Sasori…

Mereka… Berciuman…

Dan harusnya aku tahu, aku tak boleh merasakan sesak yang kini terasa menghimpit paru-paruku.

_Kenapa di sini sakit, Tuhan?_

.

.

Aku menolak menatapnya yang berbaring di sebelahku. Menolak ajakannya yang memanggilku lembut, "Saku…"

Aku tetap pada posisiku… Membelakanginya.

Entahlah… Ku rasa sakit di dadaku masih terasa sampai sekarang. Tak peduli jika statusku hanyalah sebagai tameng hubungannya dengan pria itu. Yang jelas rasa ini menyiksaku. Setiap kepingan yang muncul tentang dia dan kekasihnya di benakku, menyiksaku lebih dalam.

_Aku cemburu?_

"Sakura…" Panggilnya lagi.

Aku masih tetap diam. Enggan berbalik menatapnya, menyerukan balasan atas panggilannya.

"Aku tahu kau belum tidur-?" ia membalikkan tubuhku menghadapnya. "-kenapa?"

Aku memandang kedua matanya dengan tatapan malas, menolak kenyataan bahwa mata itu pernah menatap pria itu dengan penuh hasrat dan damba. "Apanya yang kenapa?"

"Kau mendiamkanku sejak tadi siang? Ada apa? Apa tentang pertemuanmu dengan Uchiha-san tidak berjalan lan—"

"Kalau itu yang kau takutkan, tenang saja. Sasuke-san menyetujui proposal itu." Potongku cepat. Dengan segera kembali ku balikkan tubuhku, menolak menatapnya lebih lama.

"Aa…"

Ia tak mengatakan apa-apa setelah itu. Dan aku tahu… Aku segera mengubur rasa aneh ini. Karena aku tau…

Ia… Bukan untukku…

Deminya yang telah mencintai dan dicintai…

.

.

**To Be Continue...**

**Aya:** Aa... Terimakasih untuk semua yang bersedia membaca dan memberikan feedback pada fic ini. Untuk ummm... yang tak bisa disebutkan. Saya tidak menerima flame abal dari Anda. Terimakasih.:D

Quote di atas milik **M2M**, yang saya ganti sedikit. Hehhe...

**Aya^^29102010**


	6. Hadiah Dari Santa Claus

**Kupu-Kupu Tak Berkepak**

**Chapter VI  
**

**.**

**.**

**_Tuhan tolong aku, ingin dirinya…_**

**_Rindu padanya, memikirkannya…_**

**_Namun mengapa saat jatuh cinta,_**

**_Aku tak bisa…_**

**_Untuk cinta… Yang terlarang…_**

**.**

**.

* * *

Naruto ****© Masashi Kishimoto**

**Kupu-Kupu Tak Berkepak ****© aya-na rifa'i**

**

* * *

**

**Sasuke Uchiha  
**

.

Aku mengenalnya sebulan yang lalu. Sejak awal pertemuan kami di salah satu butik, aku tahu, ia… Takdirku. Selang satu hari, aku dikejutkan dengan kedatangannya ke ruang kerjaku. Dengan kedua mata emeraldnya yang tertangkap dengan jelas di kedua mata hitamku, dengan rambut merah jambu pucat sebahunya yang tergerai indah, semakin membuatku terpikat akan sosok yang kini berjalan ke arahku. Hampir sebulan kami terus bersama mengerjakan proyek pembangunan rumah bagi para korban bencana alam. Ku akui, ia adalah wanita cerdas. Tak heran Kakashi Hatake mempercayakan proyek ini padanya. Awalnya aku merasa terhina Hatake satu itu membatalkan tiba-tiba perjanjiaannya dan mengirim istrinya sebagai pengganti. Namun kini, aku malah berharap biarlah Sakura yang terus menggantikannya dalam proyek ini. Egois? Sangat… Aku tahu ini salah, tak boleh, dan harus dimatikan! Tapi apa daya?

Aku memang seorang Uchiha. Dari awal aku terbiasa dengan segala pujian dan sanjungan banyak orang. Pribadi-pribadi itu menyanjungku bagai sosok tanpa cela. Para gadis dan wanita mengagumi parasku dan tak sedikit yang silau akan harta dan kekuasaan Uchiha. Namun, tak ada satu pun yang hingga kini ku anggap berarti bagi hidupku. Terkecuali ia..

Kali pertama aku bertemu dengannya pun, aku tahu… Ia gadisku, wanitaku… Dan takdir mempersilahkannya masuk ke dalam hidupku. Aku terima. Ia masuk perlahan dalam hatiku, tak memaksa, tak menerobos, hanya tiba-tiba menembus batas tipis yang telah ku tanamkan pada para gadis dan wanita yang mengenalku. Bagai nafas yang tak ku perintah untuk berhembus, bagai pohon di hutan yang tak penah meminta untuk disirami, terjadi begitu saja, tanpa perintah, tanpa kendali, aku tahu… Ia telah tertanam di hatiku. Menempati sudut yang telah ku sisakan untuk wanitaku. Untukku, hidupku, dan hidup kami kelak.

"Sasuke-_kun_," suara merdunya mengalun indah di telingaku. Aku tahu, ia pasti akan menegurku yang melamun saat riset struktur tanah di lokasi pembangunan.

"Hn."

"Ada apa? Kurang sehat kah?" Tanyanya. Aku menatap kedua mata emerald yang kini tengah menatapku lekat. Ingin… Aku ingin sekali memiliki mata itu. Berharap kedua mata itulah yang akan menyambutku setiap hari.

"Tidak, hanya sedikit lelah." Kataku. Ku alihkan pandanganku darinya. Aku takut terjerumus terlalu dalam pada keelokan sorot kedua emeraldnya.

_Karena aku sadar… Ia telah termiliki…_

_._

_._

Ku lihat, ia kini telah mengistirahatkan dirinya dengan duduk di teras villa yang kami jadikan tempat beristirahat kami selama _survey_ lokasi. Aku hanya memandangnya dari balik jendela kamarku—yang tepat menghadap teras villa ini.

Ia tampak cantik. Sangat…

Tak munafik jika aku menyebut ia wanita tercantik yang pernah ku kenal. Bukan hanya kecantikan fisik yang tergambar jelas di setiap lekuk paras dan tubuhnya. Tapi kecantikan lain yang ku anggap hanya ada pada dirinya, menarikku untuk terus berada di dekatnya. Bagai medan magnet yang menarikku untuk tetap beradu pandang dengannya. Aku tahu… Ia bisa membuatku gila.

_Gila karenanya t'lah termiliki…_

Entah berapa lama aku melamun, sampai aku mendengar ketukan di pintu kamarku. Disusul suara khas milik wanita yang sedari tadi menghuni alam lamunku.

"Sasuke-_kun_, boleh aku masuk?"

"Hn." Kataku. Ku putar tubuhku menghadapnya yang kini berdiri mematung di depan pintu kamarku. Ia melangkah ke arahku, semakin mendekatkan dirinya padaku. Dapat ku rasakan hangat jemarinya menyusuri keningku.

"Kau sakit, Sasuke-_kun_?"

Aku menepis tangannya, takut… Takut terpersok lebih dalam pada kehangatan yang tak seharusnya ku rasakan padanya.

"Tidak."

"Tapi kau terlihat sangat letih. Kau ada masalah?" Ia terlihat khawatir akan kondisiku.

Tak tahukah ia, aku tersiksa karenanya? Tersiksa atas perasaan terlarang yang ku miliki padanya. Ia istri orang dan aku mencintainya! Itu lebih dari cukup untuk sebuah kesalahan yang memalukan. Utamanya aku seorang Uchiha.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Kataku datar.

Dering ponselnya menghentikan sesuatu yang sepertinya ingin ia ucapkan padaku.

"Ah, baik. Aku akan pulang sebentar lagi. Akan ku sampaikan."

"Siapa?" Tanyaku.

"Aa… Kakashi." Jawabnya.

"Hn."

Aku tak tahu apa yang salah denganku? Kenapa? Kenapa harus Sakura, wanita yang ku cintai? Kenapa harus ia yang telah termiliki yang dipilih hatiku? Kenapa?

"Sasuke-kun, kau terlihat—"

"Kalau yang kau pikir aku kurang sehat, ku katakan sekali lagi, aku tidak apa-apa, Sakura." Ucapku ketus.

"Aaa…" Ia sedikit terkejut dengn nada ketus yang ku ucapkan, "…maaf." Katanya sambil berlalu keluar dari ruangan ini.

Bukan… Bukan itu maksudku!

Aku mengejarnya, dan tanganku tepat menghalaunya sesaat sebelum ia keluar dari kamarku.

"Maaf." Hanya kata itu yang mampu dikeluarkan mulutku.

Ia menatapku. Kedua emerald miliknya memandang lekat kedua bola mataku. Jangan! Aku takut semakin terjerumus dalam pesonanya. Ia dan segala yang ada dalam dirinya adalah terlarang!

"Tak apa, Sasuke-kun." Katanya sambil tersenyum. "Tunggulah di sini, aku akan membuatku teh hangat untukmu." Ia hendak beranjak pergi, namun tanganku kembali menahannya.

"Tidak usah." Ia terlihat heran dan melihat tangannya yang masih ku pegangi. Tak kulepas peganganku saat berkata, "temani aku di sini."

Dan ia membuatku semakin jauh terjerumus dalam pesonanya saat bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum teramat manis yang tak kuasa ku tolak.

"Baik, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn."

Dan disinilah kami hingga senja menjemput. Bercengkrama di kamar peristirahatanku di villa ini. Berdiri bersebelahan di ambang jendela yang menghadap teras villa ini. Bercerita tentang kisah-kisah dan dongeng sebelum tidur yang sering dibincangkan para anak kecil yang percaya dengan adanya keajaiban.

"…Ya ampun! Jadi kau salah satu penggemar cerita _Santa Claus, ne _Sasuke_-kun_?" Tanyanya sedikit tak percaya. Ia tertawa kecil.

"Hn." Kataku.

"Hahaha… Jangan marah, begitu, Sasuke-_kun_."

"Hn." Ia masih menyuarakan tawa kecilnya saat aku berkata, "bagaimana denganmu? Kau mempercayainya?"

"Aku?" Tanyanya.

"Hn."

"Aku telah lama mengubur rasa percayaku akan hal-hal semacam itu, Sasuke-kun." Ia terlihat murung sejenak, "bagiku, hidup yang sesungguhnya tak memerlukan hal-hal seperti _Santa Claus, Cinderella,_ dan semacamnya. Hidup yang memaksaku melupakan semua angan dan kepercayaan kecilku." Ia tertawa kecil sebelum melanjutkan. "Hahaha… Aku malah bercerita terlalu banyak. Nah, kau sendiri, kenapa masih mempercayai hal semacam itu, Sasuke-_kun_?"

Aku terdiam, aku tahu jawabanku hanya satu, "karena aku masih berharap, _Santa Claus_ memberikan hadiah terindah untuk hidupku."

"Eh?"

Aku tahu ini salah… Aku tahu ini tidak benar. Aku tahu ini memalukan saat kedua jemariku menyentuh wajahnya, menelusuri tulang pipinya, mengusap lembut bibirnya sebelum mengecup bibir itu lembut dengan bibirku.

"Maaf… Maaf… Maaf… Sakura…" Ku bisikan kalimat itu di telinganya. "Maaf… Karena aku, mencintaimu."

.

.

_**To Be Continue…**_

**

* * *

**

**Catatan Kecil:**

Kutipan lagu Yovie n The Nuno... Cocok banget kalo aku rasa sama perasaan Sasuke. #halah...XD

Trims banget sama yang masih mau baca and ripiu fic ini. Hehehe...

Maaf kalo aku belum balas ripiu yang ada. Maaf banget...

******Aya^^09112010**


	7. Untukmu, Yang Tersayang

**Kupu-Kupu Tak Berkepak**

**Chapter VII  
**

**.**

**.  
**

**_Ku suka dirinya,_**

**_Mungkin aku salah…_**

**_Namun apakah mungkin?_**

**_Kau menjadi milikku..._**

**_Untuk cinta yang sulit dipahami...  
_**

**.**

**.

* * *

Naruto ****© Masashi Kishimoto**

**Kupu-Kupu Tak Berkepak ****© aya-na rifa'i**

**

* * *

**

**Sakura**

.

"Maaf… Maaf… Maaf… Sakura…" Ia bisikkan kalimat ini di telingaku. "Maaf… Karena aku, mencintaimu." Bisikan itu masih terasa begitu nyata di telingaku.

Dan aku tahu… Ia… Mencintaiku…

Ku pejamkan kedua mataku, berharap ini semua hanyalah mimpi, dimana ketika ku buka kembali kedua mataku, aku tahu… Aku harus bagun dan kembali pada alam sadarku. Namun, satu sentuhan di pipi kananku membuatku sadar, ini nyata. Bukan mimpi atau khayalan. Sasuke Uchiha mencintaiku, itulah alasan mengapa kini aku tertidur di pelukannya.

"Kau sudah bangun, Sakura?" Tanyanya ketika aku membuka kedua mataku. Langsung saja kedua mata obsidiannya menatapku lembut. Ku berikan senyum tulusku, menyambutnya dalam mimpi kami, "Hn."

Dapat ku rasakan jemarinya menyusuri tulang pipiku, sebelum akhirnya menyentuh bibir bawahku, menyusuri setiap lekuk bibirku. Bibir yang t'lah ia beri kecupan manisnya. Dan aku sadar, aku pun menginginkannya. Ia… Lelakiku, Sasuke Uchiha.

Ia terbangun dari posisi tidurnya, duduk di tepi ranjang tempat kami berdua tidur. Jangan salah paham. Kami tidak melakukan apa-apa. Hanya berbagi pelukan dan kenyamanan, ketentraman, dan kepemahaman yang tak bisa kami ungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Tak perlu kata cinta keluar dari bibirku, tak perlu rayuan gombal terlontar dari mulutnya, hanya kalimat: ia mencintaiku, itu cukup bagiku, dan bagi kami untuk memulai dan percaya kami memiliki garis takdir bersama. Cukup.

Aku pun turut serta duduk di sampingnya, menyandarkan kepalaku di dada bidangnya, meresapi kehangatan yang ia berikan. Tangannya berjalan mengelus lembut helaian rambutku, memberikan sensasi kenyamanan, kehangatan, dan ketentraman yang tak pernah ku rasakan sebelumnya. Ku tengadahkan wajahku menatap matanya, mata itu menatap lembut tatapanku. Aku tersenyum…

Bahagiakah aku? Sangat! Aku telah lama mengubur mimpi-mimpiku. Kehidupan dan kenyataan hidup membuatku harus melupakan segala impianku. Dan pria ini, pria yang kini memandangku lembut, mengantar kembali semua kunci yang dibutuhkan untuk membuka hati dan mimpi-mimpiku. Ia mencintaiku… Sesuatu yang tak pernah ku dapat seumur hidupku. Tak peduli berapa pria yang telah meniduriku, tak peduli berbagai hinaan yang telah melekat di tubuh kotorku, aku masih seorang wanita yang butuh dicintainya. Dan ia… Mencintaiku…

Dering ponselku mengalihkan tatapanku padanya. Ia pun terlihat mengerling pada ponselku yang berkelap-kelip menegaskan panggilan yang masuk ke ponselku. Ku ambil ponsel yang terletak di buffet samping tempat tidur_. ID Caller_ yang tertera di layarnya membuatku menahan nafas sejenak. Dan ku rasa, sikapku tak luput dari perhatiannya.

"Siapa?" Tanyanya.

"Kakashi." Aku melirik ke arahnya, dan aku tahu ia… tak suka. Walau begitu, ia tersenyum menenangkanku sebari mengusap ujung kepalaku, "angkatlah." Katanya.

Ku anggukkan kepalaku, tanganku menekan _keypad_ penerima di ponselku.

_'Kau dimana?'_ Pertanyaan itu langsung menyerbuku sesaat aku menerima panggilan itu.

Ku lirik sekilas Sasuke yang ikut mendengarkan setiap perkataan Kakashi. Ia menganggukan kepalanya, memberi tanda _non-verbal_ padaku agar menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Aku masih di lokasi _survey_."

_'Ini sudah malam, Saku. Aku akan menjemputmu ke sana. Jangan—'_

"Kau tak perlu menjemputku. Aku akan segera pulang." Potongku dengan segera.

_'Kau… Ah, baiklah. Cepatlah pulang.'_

"Hn."

Aku pun memutuskan untuk segera mengakhiri percakapanku dengan Kakashi. Sasuke beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan ke arah lemari pakaian di sudut kamar. Ia mengambil jaketnya yang tergantung di lemari itu, ia menghampiriku dan menyampirkan jaket itu di kedua bahuku.

"Pakailah! Udara malam di sini cukup dingin."

"Aa…" Aku tersenyum sebelum menjawab, "_arigatou_, Sasuke-_kun."_

Ia pun membalas senyumku dengan senyum tipisnya yang biasa, senyum yang sanggup menenangkanku dan membuatku percaya, ia memang orang yang tepat bagiku. Tanpa sadar, aku pun mengakui bahwa aku… mencintainya.

"Hn."

Perjalanan dari lokasi _survey _ke kediaman Hatake cukup jauh. Butuh waktu kurang lebih tiga jam sampai Sasuke kini mengantarku sampai ke depan gerbang kediaman Hatake. Ia menepikan mobilnya tepat di gerbang kediaman Hatake. Aku menatapnya yang masih memandang lurus ke arah jalan. Seketika ia balik menatapku, kembali menawan kedua mata giokku dengan kedua mutiara hitamnya yang memadang lekat mataku. Ia usap ujung daguku dengan jemarinya sebelum berucap, "Masuklah! Ia sudah menunggumu."

Aku memandangnya dengan tatapan nanar. Tuhan memang senang mempermainan takdirku. Kenapa aku harus mencintai pria ini?

Aku mengangguk pelan sebelum menggenggam jemari tangannya yang menyentuh daguku. "Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke_-kun_."

Ia kelihatan terkejut, walau hanya menunjukkan senyum tipis seperti biasa. "Hn."

Aku pun turun dari mobilnya dan berjalan menuju gerbang kediaman Hatake. Ibiki_-jiisan_ telah membukakan gerbangnya dan mempersilahkanku masuk.

"Astaga, Sakura! Kau dari mana saja? Tuan Kakashi seharian mengkhawatirkanmu!" Tanyanya sesaat akku masuk ke area kediaman Hatake—rumahku.

"Ah… Maaf, Ibiki_-jiisan_! Tadi ada suatu halangan sehingga riset di lokasi survey sedikit terbengkalai." Kataku sambil menundukkan sedikit kepalaku. "Maaf membuat _jiisan_ menunggu selarut ini."

"Tidak… Bukan begitu, Sakura." Ibiki_-jiisan_ dan Chiyo_-baasan_ memang sengaja ku minta memanggilku tanpa embel-embel nyonya. "Hanya saja, Tuan Kakashi seharian tadi begitu mengkhawatirkanmu. Ia bahkan baru saja hendak menyusulmu sebelum Chiyo_-baasan_ menyuruhnya tetap percaya dan menunggumu."

Kakashi khawatir padaku? Tch! Itu mungkin hanya satu dari sekian aktingnya menjadi sosok suami yang baik.

"Aa… Kalau begitu, aku masuk dulu."

"Ya."

Ku langkahkan kakiku menyusuri halaman kediaman Hatake yang tak bisa dibilang sempit, sampai akhirnya aku sampai di undakan depan pintu utama. Saat ku buka pintu, seketika itu pula aku dibanjiri rentetan pertanyaan oleh Kakashi.

"Kau dari mana saja?"

Ku lihat ia menatap tajam kedua mataku. Entahlah, aku sudah lelah dengan semua ini. Hubunganku dengannya tak lagi berjalan baik setelah aku melihatnya berciuman dengan Sasori di ruang rekreasi rumah ini. Ugh! Mengingatnya saja membuat hatiku sakit.

"Riset."

"Sampai selarut ini?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Ada sedikit masalah saat _survey._" Jawabku dengan nada datar. Aku melangkahkan kakiku menjauhinya, belum sempat beranjak lebih jauh, ia menarik tanganku, memaksaku untuk tetap berada di tempat. Kedua matanya yang berlainan warna menatapku tajam.

"Masalah apa sehingga kau pulang selarut ini?"

"Sasuke_-san_ sedang kurang sehat, sehingga survey baru dilanjutkan setelah menjelang senja."

"Kurang sehat seperti apa, sampai-sampai masih kuat mengantarmu pulang, berusan, eh?" Tanya Kakashi lagi.

Tunggu…

Ia melihat Sasuke mengantarku.

"Jawab aku, Sakura HATAKE!" Ia menekankan pengucapan Hatake di ujung namaku, membuatku kesal padanya.

"Tanya saja sendiri padanya, dan jangan ganggu aku lagi! Aku lelah, aku ingin istirahat!" Kataku sambil melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada tanganku. Aku beranja dari tempatku dan pergi menuju kamar.

Ku hempaskan tubuhku ke atas ranjang. Melepas segala kepenatan akibat perbincanganku dengan Kakashi yang membuatku berpikir tentang segalanya.

Aku… Kakashi… dan Sasuke…

_Kenapa harus seperti ini, Tuhan?_

_._

_.  
_

_**To Be Continue…**_

**

* * *

**

**Catatan Kecil:**

Kutipan lagu milik

Terimakasih untuk semua yang sudah membaca dan mengapresiasi fic ini. #peluk erat...

Maaf kalo belum bisa buat chapter yang panjang... #pundung

Tapi saya usahakan apdet teratur...

******Aya^^13112010**


	8. Something Wrong

**Kupu-Kupu Tak Berkepak**

**Chapter VIII  
**

**.**

**_._**

**_Janjiku…_**

**_Jika nanti engkau tersesat,_**

**_ingatkan aku untuk menuntunmu pulang…_**

**_Jika nanti aku meninggalkanmu,_**

**_Ingatkan aku untuk memilih ia untukmu…_**

**_Untuk cinta yang tak sempurna…_**

**.**

**.

* * *

Naruto ****© Masashi Kishimoto**

**Kupu-Kupu Tak Berkepak ****© aya-na rifa'i**

**

* * *

**

**Sakura**

.

_"Demi Tuhan! Kau akan menyesal melakukan ini, padaku, Sakura!" Suara Kakashi terdengar bergetar hebat karena amarah yang dibendungnya. "Kau dan Sasuke…" ia menghentikan perkataannya sebelum melirik wanita paruh baya yang sedang tertidur di atas ranjang rumah sakit, "…juga ibumu, akan merasakan akibatnya!"_

"TIDAKKKK!"

Aku berteriak, langsung terjaga dari mimpi burukku. Nafasku memburu, tak tahu apa yang akan ku lakukan jika hal itu—mimpiku—akan benar-benar terjadi. Ibu…

Ku lihat Kakashi sudah tak ada di tempat tidur, kemungkinan besar ia telah pergi mengunjungi Sasori dan itu membuatku malas berpikir lebih jauh. Namun sayang, kali ini tebakanku meleset. Ku lihat ia baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Ku buang wajahku menghindari tatapannya. Ia—masih dengan balutan kimono mandinya—mendekatiku yang masih duduk di tepi tempat tidur, menggenggam erat tanganku saat berucap.

"Kita perlu bicara, Saku."

"Bicaralah kalau begitu." Kataku acuh tak acuh.

Sebulan ini, hubungan kami semakin memburuk. Aku selalu menghindar darinya. Tak peduli berapa kali ia menyeretku dalam percakapan-percakapan sebelum tidur, aku selalu dengan sukses menghindarinya. Ku benamkan diriku pada kesibukan-kesibukan proyek kerjasama dengan Sasuke. Tak peduli berapa kali Kakashi mengingatkanku untuk melepas segala macam urusan itu pada bawahannya. Karena alasanku hanya satu. Aku ingin menghindarinya. Sejauh mungkin tak ingin kembali terjebak pada cinta semu yang aku tahu tak akan pernah terbalas.

"Kenapa kau menghindariku?"

Tanpa melepaskan genggamannya, ia menatap mataku, mencari jawaban atas pertanyaan yang mungkin telah dirasakannya sejak sebulan yang lalu. Ku palingkan wajahku dari tatapannya, menolak kembali tertawan pada dua bola mata berlainan warna yang sempat membuatku merasakan harapan kosong.

"Aku tidak menghindarimu."

"Kau selalu saja mempunyai alasan untuk menghindariku, Sakura!"

"Oh ya? Ku rasa, pikiranmu terlalu jauh, Kashi." Kataku sambil berusaha melepas genggaman tangannya padaku.

"Demi Tuhan, KAU ISTRIKU, SAKURA HATAKE!" Ia tarik tanganku, membuatku harus berhadapan dengan kedua matanya yang berkilat menahan kesal atas kelakuanku.

"Kau lupa, satu hal, HATAKE KAKASHI!"Desisku tajam, "pernikahan ini hanyalah sandiwara!" Ku hentakkan tanganku yang masih dipegang erat olehnya, membuat tangan itu melepaskan pegangannya. Aku pun beranjak dan pergi meninggalkannya ke dalam kamar mandi.

.

.

Air shower yang dingin jatuh mengguyur tubuhku mulai dari ujung rambut hingga telapak kakiku. Membasuh setiap jengkal tubuhku, memberikan efek segar, menjernihkan kepalaku dari segala kepenatan.

Kakashi… Kakashi… Kakashi…

_Shit! Kenapa aku harus selalu memikirkan pria itu!_

Aku keluar dari kamar mandi tepat setelah ku dengar pintu kamarku terbuka dan tertutup—menandakan Kakashi telah keluar dari kamar. Secarik kertas di atas buffet di samping tempat tidur menyita perhatianku. Goresan tinta di atasnya jelas bukan tulisan tanganku, dan itu berarti Kakashi lah yang menuis pesan di atas kertas itu.

_Kita harus bicara!_

_Kau harus pulang tepat waktu malam ini._

Bicara? Tepat waktu? Ini hidupku! Ia tak berhak mengatur kehidupanku, sama seperti aku tak pernah mengatur kehidupannya dengan Sasori.

.

.

Derai hujan di luar sedikit mengaburkan pandanganku. Entahlah, apa bumi juga tengah menangis? Pandanganku teralih saat ku rasa sentuhan hangat di pipi kananku.

"Ada apa?" Tanya pria yang menyentuh pipiku—Sasuke-kun.

Ku pejamkan mataku, berusaha bersikap sewajar mungkin sebelum aku menjawab. "Tidak—Tidak apa-apa."

"Kau yakin?"

"Hn."

"Kita sudah sampai."

Ku pandang jalan di hadapanku, kami telah tiba di rumah sakit tempat ibu dirawat. Sasuke tengah memandangku,ku balas pandangannya dengan tatapan lembut. Aku bersyukur, sungguh bersyukur… Ia mencintaiku dengan sepenuh hatinya. Dan aku merasa membohonginya saat menyadari masih ada satu nama menyelinap di hatiku selain namanya.

"Terimakasih, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn."

Ibu dirawat di kamar VVIP, Kakashi menjalankan segala janjinya tentang perawatan terbaik untuk Ibu. Diabetes yang beliau derita membuatnya harus berbaring lemah di kamar rumah sakit ini. Beliaulah orang yang paling berjasa dalam hidupku. Deminya lah aku rela menjalani segala kepahitan hidup. Untuknya dan kesembuhannya…

_Untuk Ibu yang paling kucinta…_

Kamar nomor 11, tempat yang ku tuju saat ini. Dibalik pintu inilah, ibuku dirawat. Sasuke menatapku, meminta persetujuanku untuk membuka pintu di hadapan kami. Ku anggukkan kecil kepalaku, mempersilahkannya untuk membuka pintu itu bagi kami. Derit pintu yang hampir tak terdengar—namun sanggup mengusik ketenangan ibu.

"Sakura?"

Ku berjalan perlahan ke arahnya, mencium kening Ibu yang kini berbaring lemah di atas kasur rumah sakit.

"Bagaimana kabar Ibu?" Tanyaku lembut.

Ibuku tak langsung menjawab pertanyaanku melainkan menatap ke arah Sasuke. Ku perhatikan, mata giok milik Ibu meneliti Sasuke dengan pandangan yang tak bisa ku artikan, sementara Sasuke menundukkan sedikit kepalanya, memberi hormat pada Ibu. Aku lega saat melihat Ibu tersenyum sebelum kembali melihat ke arahku. "Ibu baik-baik saja. Harusnya Ibu yang bertanya, bagaimana kabarmu, Nak? Setelah pernikahanmu, kau belum memberi Ibu kabar."

"Maaf, Bu. Aku baik-baik saja." Ucapku sambil melirik ke arah Sasuke. "Ibu, perkenalkan, ini Sasuke, dia—"

"Aku sahabat Sakura. Senang berkenalan dengan Anda, Nyonya Haruno." Potong Sasuke sambil menundukkan tubuhnya, membentuk posisi_ ojigi _pada Ibu. Ibu tersenyum tulus, "Terimakasih sudah menjadi sahabat Sakura, Sasuke-san."

"Eh?"

"Hn." Ucap Sasuke sambil mengangguk kecil dan tersenyum tipis pada Ibu.

Obrolan kami seterusnya menceritakan betapa Ibu ingin sekali bisa keluar dari rumah sakit dan tinggal di rumah seperti dulu—yang tentu saja ku larang dengan keras, mengingat kondisi Ibu yang masih lemah. Aku bersyukur Ibu tak menyinggung tentang Kakashi sedikit pun saat ini. Namun itu berakhir saat Ibu menanyakan tentang kealpaannya saat ini.

"…Omong-omong, Kakashi tidak ikut?"

"Mmm… Kakashi…"

"Ia sedang ada rapat dengan _klien_ yang tak bisa ditinggalkannya. Tapi ia telah menitip salam untuk Nyonya, bukan begitu Sakura?"

"Ah… Iya."

Aku berterima kasih pada Sasuke yang telah menyelamatkanku dari keharusan menjwab pertanyaan Ibu tentang Kashi.

Sepulang dari rumah sakit, kami langsung menuju lokasi survey, menyelesaikan laporan akhir sebelum pembangunan banar-benar akan dilaksanakan. Hanya kunjungan singkat sebelum kami menuju apartemen Sasuke. Apartemen Sasuke terletak tak jauh dari _Head Office _Uchiha Corp.—yang pernah ku kunjungi sebulan yang lalu.

Kamar Sasuke terletak di lantai Sembilan, tepat di nomor 23—dimana langkah kaki kami berdua berhenti di depannya. Sasuke mengelurakan kartu kunci miliknya, menggeseknya pada sensor keamanan kamar sebelum berhasil membuka pintu kamarnya. Suasana mewah kamarnya sedikit mengingatkanku pada kamar apartemen Sasori.

"Masuklah," ajaknya padaku.

"Hn." Kulangkahkan kedua kakiku mengikutinya. Menjatuhkan diriku tepat di atas sofa empuk di ruang rekreasinya.

Mataku memandang setiap sudut apartemen ini. Lukisan roman yang ku taksir bernilai seni tinggi yang dipajang di dinding-dindingnya yang ditutupi _wallpaper cherryflakes_ membuatku sedikit tersenyum geli. Ayolah, seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang dingin memilih menggantungkan lukisan roman di dinding apartemennya, bahkan rasanya tak masuk dalam _opportunity choice_ jika _wallpaper_nya pun bertema _cherryflakes_.

"Tersenyum karena apa?" Tanyanya di belakangku. Ku putar tubuhku—masih dalam keadaan duduk—untuk melihatnya.

Ia membawa sebuah dua buah cangkir yang dilihat dari uap yang mengepul dan aromanya adalah dua buah cangkir _cappuccino_. Satu cangkirnya ia berikan padaku, ku ambil dengan senyum tulus mengembang di bibirku. "_Trim's."_

"Tak menjawab pertanyaanku, eh?"

"Aa.. Pertanyaannya yang mana?" Tanyaku—walau aku tahu, pertanyaannya: Tersenyum karena apa?

"Kau tahu."

Aku tersenyum. _Ok_! Aku tak akan mendiktenya lagi. "Aku hanya sedikit heran dengan seleramu, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn?"

"Lukisan itu," arah pandanganku merujuk pada lukisan roman: sepasang pra dan wanita yang tengah bercumbu di bawah pohon sakura—_halfnaked_! "Aku tak mengira seseorang sepertimu mengagumi karya semacam itu—kau tahu, ya… untuk dipajang di ruang tengah maksudku."

Ia tesenyum—menyeringai tepatnya—ke arahku. "Bagaima jika ku katakan itu sebagai _interpretasi_ku akan kebutuhan?"

"Ugh! Kau gila!" Komentarku sinis sambil memalingkan wajahku yang memanas akibat perkataanya. Apa ia tak tahu, aku ini cewek normal!

Ia hanya tersenyum tipis membalas komentarku.

Ku angkat cangkir _cappuccino_ milikku, menyesap aromanya perlahan sebelum menunduk dan menyeruput pelan isinya—mengalihkan kegugupanku akibat senyum tipisnya yang terasa menggodaku. Ingat! Aku hanya wanita biasa, bukan salahku jika terjebak dalam pesona Sasuke.

"Sakura…"

"Ya?" Tanggapku sambil mengadahkan kepalaku, dan aku sedikit terkejut saat menyadari posisi wajahnya yang tepat berada di depan wajahku. Wajah sempurna yang acapkali membuatkku menahan nafas sejenak saat memandang dan mengagumi setiap pahatan sempurna Tuhan di garis wajahnya.

Dapat ku rasakan jemarinya menyentuh lembut ujung daguku, naik secara perlahan ke garis-garis tulang pipiku, merambat ke pucuk hidungku, hingga menarik garis tegak lurus ke arah bibirku. Sentuhannya terasa sangat nyata, memgantarku ke alam yang tak pernah ku masuki sebelumnya—dengan pria yang bernar-benar ku cinta. Jemarinya menuntun wajahku mendekat pada wajahnya, hingga deru nafasnya terasa menggoda, menggelitik kulit wajahku. Sampai aku merasakan bibirnya menekan lembut bibirku, mengajakku bermain lebih dari sekedar kecupan ringan yang biasa kami lakukan.

Pagutan demi pagutan dilancarkannya demi kepuasan 'permainan kecil' kami, saling berbagi saliva, memanjakan kebutuhan masing-masing akan hasrat yang tanpa sadar telah membelenggu kami berdua. Tak sampai di sana, saat kedua tangannya dengan lincah menyibak anak rambut yang menutupi leherku, menyentuhnya perlahan dengan _ritme_ klasik yang membuatku mendesah perlahan. Dan aku kecurian saat lidahnya memasuki rongga mulutku, mengabsen satu per satu deretan gigiku, membuatku semakin terbuai akan permainan lembutnya.

Ia berbeda… Tak sama dengan para lelaki yang pernah menyewaku. Ia tak mendominasi permainan ini hanya untuk kepuasannya, ia memanjakanku, memberikanku kepuasan di sela-sela kepuasannya padaku. Dan aku menikmatinya. Menikmati setiap belaian cinta yang diberikannya padaku. Terlepas dari pagutannya guna kebutuhan akan oksigen yang memaksa membuatku tak bisa menahan wajah maluku melihatnya tersenyum tipis. Semburat merah dapat ku pastikan hadir di kedua pipiku saat ini.

Kegiatan kami tak berhenti sampai di sini, perlahan ia mengecup leher jenjangku, meninggalkan _stigma _ruam merah kebiruan yang akan ku pastikan menghiasi leherku. Desahanku terlepas begitu saja saat ia semakin memanjakanku dengan jilatan lembutnya di sekitar tengkukku, membuatku sedikit menggigit kecil bibirku menahan _euphoria_ menggelegak dari dalam kebutuhan jasmaniku. Merangsangku lebih jauh memasuki permainan yang ku tahu akan terjadi cepat atau lambat. Bulir-bulir keringat yang berkilau, jatuh menetes di dahinya semakin membuatku terpesona akan sosok di hadapanku.

Aku merasa melayang saat ku rasakan kedua tangannya mulai membuka secara perlahan ancing teratas bajuku, beradu dengan kedua payudaraku dibatasi kain yang masih melekat di tubuhku. Efek gesekannya memberiku sensasi yang luar biasa, seolah ini kali pertama aku bercinta dengan pria—pria yang mencintaiku dengan tulus.

Dan kesadaranku hilang sepenuhnya saat melihat sosok itu, sosok dengan rambut keperakan yang indah bersitengang dengan gravitasi yang ditolaknya, menatap lembut kedua emeraldku yang nyaris terpejam di buai sentuhan Sasuke. Membuatku tanpa sadar mengucapkan namanya di sela-sela desahanku, nama yang seharusnya terlarang ku ucapkan saat ini. "Ngng… Kakashi-kun."

Telak…

Ucapanku yang berdampak pada meregangnya dekapan Sasuke padaku menyadarkanku akan kesalahan fatalku saat ini.

"Sasuke-kun… aku…"

Ku tatap dengan miris punggung Sasuke-kun yang berjalan menjauhiku. Dapat ku lihat, ia tengah merapikan kemejanya yang hampir terbuka sempurna di bagian kancing-kancingnya. Ia menuju beranda yang terletak tak jauh dari sofa tempat kami tadi berada. Ku langkahkan kakiku menujunya, menggapai punggungnya yang semakin menjauh dari pandanganku, ku peluk tubuhnya dari belakang, meminta maaf yang kau tahu akan sulit dimaafkan.

"Maaf… Maaf, Sasuke-kun." Ku eratkan pelukanku, tak ingin melepasnya lagi.

Ku rasakan nafasnya yang dihela berat, membuatku rasa bersalahku bertambah. Harusnya aku tak menyakitinya setelah apa yang ia berikan padaku, segalanya. Perlahan ia putar tubuhnya menghadapku, mengusap wajahku lembut sebelum berkata. "Pulanglah, aku akan mengantarmu."

Dan ia berlalu dari pandanganku, menyiksaku dengan sikap dan kebaikannya.

Aku bodoh…

_Menyiakan dan menghancurkan hati satu-satunya pria yang mencintaiku dengan tulus…_

_._

_._

Mobil yang dikendarai Sasuke-kun telah sampai di kediaman Hatake. Aku memandang lurus ke arah mata obsidiannya, mata yang telah ku sakiti hati pemiliknya. Demi Tuhan, aku mencintai pria ini! Mencintai segala yang ada pada dirinya, ia adalah cintaku. Dan aku telah menyakitinya lebih dari segala kesakitan yang pernah ditimbulkan orang lain baginya.

"Masuklah!" Katanya datar.

Perkataannya bagai belati yang menacap erat di jantungku, menorehkan luka yang ku tahu tak seberapa dibanding luka yang ku berikan padanya: mengucap nama Kakashi di sela-sela percintaan kami. Lebih baik jika ia memakiku, meneriakiku dengan makian daripada membuatku seperti ini.

"Sasuke-kun, aku—"

"Masuklah, Sakura! Aku tidak apa-apa." Potongnya cepat.

"Sasuke-kun, aku bisa menje—"

"Sudah ku bilang, aku tidak apa—"

"Tapi biarkan aku mengucapkan hal ini, Sasuke-kun!" Aku meraih jemarinya yang masih melekat erat di kemudi, "maafkan aku… Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke menatap lekat kedua mataku. Ia tampilkan senyum tipisnya, "masuklah, Sakura. Ia menunggumu."

Dan aku tahu… Ini semua sudah berakhir…

**_Something wrong… That's something wrong. _**

**_I love you but you said, it's over and never can._**

**_Rain drops out may be can shouts my rainy cause to you…_**

**_Oh… something wrong, I have done…_**

_._

_._

"Darimana saja kau sampai selarut ini?" Suara Kakashi kembali menyambut kepulanganku kali ini.

"Bukan urusanmu!" Jawabku sambil melewatinya tanpa meliriknya sedikit pun.

Aku benci padanya! Ya, aku benci pada dirinya, segala yang dalam dirinya, aku benci! Sangat membencinya!

"AKU SUAMIMU!" Bentak Kakashi sambil mencengkram erat tanganku, menahan langkahku lebih jauh.

Ku hentakkan tanganku, berusaha melepas genggamannya walau tak berhasil, "Dan bisakah kau melepaskan tanganku, SUAMIKU!"

Alih-alih melepaskan pegangan tangannya, ia malah memegang tanganku semakin kuat.

"Tch! Apa pemuda Uchiha itu yang membuatmu seperti ini?" Tanya Kakashi menyipitkan matanya.

"Ini semua tidak ada hubungannya dengan Sasuke-kun!" Balasku penuh emosi.

"Oh… Bahkan kau kini memanggilnya dengan _sufiks –kun_?"

"DEMI TUHAN, AKU MEMBENCIMU, HATAKE KAKASHI!"

"Kau istriku, Sakura! Dan selamanya status itu tidak akan berubah! Ingat itu baik-baik!" Perkataanya diakhiri dengan kecupan paksanya di bibirku.

Dan aku tak mampu untuk menahan tangisku lagi.

.

.

_**To Be Continue…**_

**

* * *

**

**Catatan Kecil:**

Maaf, saya sudah berusaha apdet dengan chapter yang cukup panjang, saya harap tidak mengecewakan. :D

Un... Saya juga mau berterimakasih kepada semua yang membaca dan memberikan apresiasi terhadap fic-fic ini. #hug

hehe.. makasih juga buat yang sudah menominasikan fic saya di IFA 2010. #terharu

Ga kerasa bentar lagi fic ini TAMAT. #srottt... ngelap ingus.

Ya Sudahlah...

Jaa...

******Aya^^21112010**


	9. Menikahlah Denganku

**Kupu-Kupu Tak Berkepak**

**Chapter IX  
**

**.**

**_._**

**_Ketika cinta meninggalkanmu,_**

**_mampukah kau bertahan?_**

**_Ketika cinta baru mengulurkan kasihnya padamu,_**

**_tegakah kau menolaknya?_**

**_Demi cinta yang tak pernah berakhir...  
_**

**.**

**.

* * *

Naruto ****© Masashi Kishimoto**

**Kupu-Kupu Tak Berkepak ****© aya-na rifa'i**

* * *

Sakura membuka kedua matanya secara perlahan. Pikirannya melayang pada kejadian semalam. Ia berharap semua hanya mimpi. Mimpi buruk yang akan berakhir saat ia membuka mata pagi ini. Mimpi yang hanya akan datang sekali seumur hidupmu—tidak akan terulang di kemudian hari. Mimpi yang akan dilupakan dan diganti dengan mimpi lainnya. Ironisnya itu bukan mimpi. Nyata. Senyata segaris sinar mentari yang menyusup melalui tirai kamar yang sedikit tersibak. Sakura mengejapkan matanya, membiasakannya dengan sinar di sekelilingnya. Kepalanya pusing. Ia mengingat kejadian semalam. Bayangan wajah Kakashi menyerobot masuk ke dalam ingatannya. Hampa.

Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya meyapu seluruh penjuru ruangan kamar ini. Ia tak menemukan sosok yang menjadi mimpi buruknya. Dan ia berharap tak lagi melihat pria itu. Namun ia tak bisa menahan godaan untuk tidak memperhatikan lemari dan meja kecil di sampng tempat tidur mereka—mungkin ia meninggalkan secarik _note_ padanya seperti kemarin. Nihil.

Mandi adalah keputusan Sakura untuk menjernihkan pikirannya. Membiarkan air _shower_ membasahi sekujur tubuhnya. Meluruhkan sisa-sisa kepenatannya. Suka tidak suka, pikiran Sakura selalu berlari pada kejadian semalam. Gemericik air dari _shower_ di atasnya terasa bagai bisikan Kakashi saat mengucapkan namanya yang terasa begitu nyata. Sentuhan air _shower _di tubuhnya bagai sentuhan Kakashi padanya semalam—meski di luar keinginanya—sentuhan itu terasa amat nyata. Tubuhnya menggigil mengingat kejadian itu. Air yang membasahi tubuhnya kini memberi rangsangan baru, sulit menolak, ia menginginkan belaian itu lagi—meski merutuk pria yang melakukannya. Sakura tahu bukan pertama kali ini ada pria yang menyentuhnya. Hanya saja...

Pria ini Kakashi...

Menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat, Sakura bergegas menyudahi mandinya—serta pemikiran liarnya tentang kejadian semalam. Baru saja ia keluar dari kamar mandi, masih berbalut _kimono_ mandinya, sosok Chiyo-_baasan_ masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Apa aku menggangu tidurmu, Sakura?" Tanya Chiyo-_baasan_.

"Tidak. Aku baru saja madi." Jawab Sakura masih dengan menggosok-gosok rambut merah mudanya dengan sehelai handuk.

"Apa semalam Kakashi menyakitimu?"

Sakura diam. Lagi, kejadian semalam berputar di kepalanya. "Aaa… Tidak."

"Kakashi semalam begitu mengkhawatirkanmu, Sakura." Ia menatap lembut kedua bola mata Sakura, Sakura kikuk. Tak tahu bagaimana membalas perkataanya. "Ia sangat khawatir saat kau belum juga pulang sampai selarut kemarin. Kau tahu, bahkan ia berniat menyusulmu sebelum aku dan lainnya melarang. Kakashi sedang sakit, Sakura."

Kali ini Sakura kembali diam, ia sama sekali tidak mengetahui keadaan Kakashi belakangan ini. Kejadia tiga bulan lalu membuatnya menjaga jarak dengan pria itu. Ia takut—terlarut perasaan yang seharusnya dimatikannya. Jarak yang Sakura bangun dengan Kakashi membuatnya tak tahu apa-apa saja tentang pria itu.

"Akhir-akhir ini asmanya sering kambuh. Ia terlihat seperti memikirkan sesuatu." Kata Chiyo-_baasan_ lagi.

"Chiyo_-baasan_, di mana Kakashi sekarang?" Tanya Sakura.

"Dia sudah pergi ke kantor pagi tadi."

"Oh… Baiklah, kalau begitu, aku akan segera bersiap-siap pergi ke—"

"Kakashi menyuruhmu untuk tetap di rumah hari ini, Sakura." Sela Chiyo-_baasan_.

"Tapi, aku…"

"Kakashi bilang ia yang akan mengurus kerjasama dengan Uchiha Corp.,"—Sakura terkejut mendengar perkataan Chiyo-_baasan_. Kalau begitu, Sasuke… Sakura mendudukan dirinya di tepi kasur—disusul langkah Chiyo-_baasan_ yang mendekatinya. Chiyo-baasan mengusap kepala Sakura perlahan. "Sakura, percayakah kau pada takdir?"

Sakura terdiam memandang mata teduh milik Chiyo-_baasan_ yang kini menatap lembut kedua emerald miliknya. Takdir? Ia bahkan tak tahu pada siapa takdir memihak.

"Entahlah…" Kata Sakura.

Chiyo-_baasan_ menarik tubuh Sakura dalam pelukannya. Pelukan khas seorang ibu yang menenangkan putrinya. Pelukan yang membuatnya merindukan Ibu. Sakura mengikuti pelukannya, menyandarkan kepalaku di dadanya.

"Percayalah Sakura, Kakashi dan kau telah diikat oleh takdir."

Ya, takdir yang membawaku dalam cinta tak terbalas padanya…

.

.

Sasuke membaca beberapa kertas kerjanya tanpa konsentrasi. Pikirannya jatuh melayang pada sosok wanita berambut merah jambu yang mengisi hidupnya tiga bulan terakhir ini. Wanita yang jelas-jelas dilarang dicintainya. Wanita yang telah memporak-porandakan pondasi hatinya. Menikamnya dengan status yang terlarang—istri orang. Suara sekretarisnya di balik pintu ruangannya menarik kembali segala pikirannya dari wanita itu.

"Permisi Tuan Uchiha, Tuan Hatake ingin bertemu," kata sekretaris itu—pria dengan kemeja putih di balik jas hitam yang dikenakannya.

'Hatake?'

"Hn. Masuk," kata Sasuke.

Dan di hadapannya lah kini pria itu berdiri. Suami dari wanita yang dicintainya. Satu-satunya penghalang antara ia dan wanitanya. Pria itu Hatake Kakashi.

"Selamat siang, Uchiha-_san_," sapa Kakashi berbasa-basi. Ia tahu, pria di hadapannya tahu dengan jelas alasan dibalik kedatangannya siang ini—selain masalah bisnis.

"Selamat siang, Hatake-_san,_" balas Sasuke sopan.

Percakapan-percakapan _klise_ memenuhi satu jam ke depan obrolan kedua pria itu. Tak sedikit pun baik Kakashi maupun Sasuke mengusik tentang Sakura dalam percakapan mereka. Tak ada satu pun yang memulai persaingan mereka secara terang-terangan. Tidak sampai Kakashi mengucapkan hal itu.

"…Senang bekerja sama dengan Anda, Uchiha-_san_. Nah mulai saat ini, aku yang akan meneruskan proyek kerja sama ini," kata Kakashi. Ia tahu percakapan yang sebenarnya baru akan dimulai. Percakapan sesama pria dewasa.

Sasuke tak ingin bertanya, tapi bukankah Kakashi sendiri yang memberikannya peluang untuk bertanya. Tergoda untuk bertanya mengenai keadaan Sakura, Sasuke bertanya, "tanpa mengurangi rasa hormatku pada Anda, Hatake-_san_. Ada apa dengan Sakura—maksudku, _Nyonya Hatake_, sehingga ia tidak bisa melanjutkan proyek ini?"

"Aaa… Sayang sekali Uchiha-_san_, saya rasa mulai saat ini saya akan lebih menjaga istri saya. Tentunya sebagai sesama pria, Anda mengerti bahwa seorang istri sebaiknya tak perlu bekerja. Itu bisa melelahkannya. Dan saya akan selalu memastikan istri saya terjaga dengan baik." Kakashi menatap tajam Sasuke. "Terutama dari pria yang ingin menggodanya. Selamat siang, Uchiha-_san_. Semoga kita bertemu lagi di kesempatan yang lebih baik." Kakashi meninggalkan ruangan Sasuke dengan cukup puas. Setidaknya ia telah memberi ultimatum pada pria itu agar tidak mendekati Sakura lagi. Apa pun alasannya, Sakura adalah istrinya. Istri Hatake Kakashi.

.

.

Sakura mematut wajahnya di cermin. Ia menyentuh perlahan bibir ranumnya. Bibir yang dikecup secara paksa semalam oleh suaminya. Memang terdengar aneh, tapi itulah kenyataannya. Bibir yang puluhan kali pernah dikecup pria yang berlainan, tapi kenapa hanya kecupan pria itu yang selalu diingatnya, membuat dadanya berdesir hangat saat mengenang _moment_ itu. Kenapa? Cinta? Sakura bahkan belum lupa bahwa pria itu sendiri yang mengenalkannya pada kekasih pria itu. Lalu? Oh ayolah Sakura! Kau sendiri tahu pria itu tidak mencintaimu, setidaknya kuburlah perasaan sentimentilmu pada pria itu. Sakura melepaskan jarinya dari bibirnya. Menggeleng kuat, ia alihkan pikirannya dengan menyisir rambutnya yang sudah cukup rapi. Perlahan gerakannya terhenti setengah jalan. Pantulan wajah dan rambut sebahunya di cermin membuatnya mengingat belaian Kakashi di rambutnya semalam. Lagi, ia gelengkan dengan kuat kepalanya, mencoba menghapus bayangan itu.

Suara_ handle_ pintu yang dibuka mengalihkan pandangannya. Sesosok pria yang kini muncul di hadapannya menimbulkan tanda tanya besar di kepalanya.

"Untuk apa ke sini?" Tanya Sakura hampir dengan nada seruan.

"Bagaimana jika aku bilang untuk menemuimu?" Pria itu balik bertanya. Ia memandang ke sekeliling kamar itu dan ia mengulum senyum manis saat kembali menatap Sakura yang masih memakai gaun rumah cukup tipis. "Kau semakin cantik saja, Saku-_chan_," kata pria itu.

"Ku anggap itu sebagai pujian." Sakura menatap tajam mata hazel milik pria itu. "Jika kau mencarinya, dia belum pulang. Kau—"

"Aku tidak mencarinya," sela pria itu. Sakura menaikkan alisnya. "Ya, awalnya aku memang mencarinya. Tapi karena dia tidak ada di rumah, apa salahnya aku mengunjungimu Saku_-chan_? Ku rasa tidak salah kan mengunjungi mantan kekasih?" Pria itu tersenyum kecil sambil memperpendek jaraknya dengan Sakura.

"Mau apa kau?" Tanya Sakura lebih pada seruan. Ia merapatkan gaun rumahnya yang sedikit terbuka di bagian dadanya.

"Ayolah Sakura! Jangan pura-pura suci di hadapanku! Aku tahu kau itu mantan pelacur kan?"

Plakkk…

Pria itu mengusap perlahan pipi kirinya yang ditampar oleh Sakura. Ia menyeringai. Disentuhnya pipi kiri Sakura. "Kau pikir itu akan menghentikanku? Kau salah besar, Sakura!" Pria itu mencium paksa bibir Sakura, mengunci kedua tangan Sakura dengan tangannya. Sakura berusaha keras lepas dari ciumannya. Saat berhasil membebaskan tangan kanannya, didorongnya pria itu dengan kuat.

"Brengsek kau!"

Sasori tanpa membuang waktu kembali menarik Sakura dalam rengkuhannya, kembali mencoba merusak wanita itu dengan nafsunya. Sakura meronta, berusaha melepas dekapan gila dari pria berambut merah di depannya.

"Lepaskan aku, Sasori!" seru Sakura. Suaranya meninggi, tubuhnya mulai bergetar. Ia takut. Takut kembali ke dalam jurang nista yang pernah dilaluinya. Kembali ke dalam pelukan lelaki bejat yang sering menyewanya—jauh sebelum ia dibebaskan Kakashi dari jurang itu. Setitik air mata hampir jatuh dari matanya saat ia mendengar satu suara yang menyelamatkannya. Suara yang sama dengan lamaran yang dirasakannya empat bulan yang lalu.

"Lepaskan dia!"

'Kakashi…'

"Kashi_-kun_, dengarkan aku. Aku tidak—kau tahu, bukan aku yang memulai. Wanita ini—Sakura lah yang awalnya merayuku." Sasori dengan panik menyerukan alasan-alasan untuk memojokkan Sakura. "Ia yang menggodaku untuk mencumbunya. Kau tahu kan,aku tidak mungkin mengkhianatimu. Aku—"

"Brengsek kau, Sasori!" sela Sakura.

"Kau yang brengsek, wanita jalang! Kau yang menggodaku—"

"Hentikan!" Seru Kakashi.

"Kau percaya padanya, Kashi?" Tanya Sakura hampir tak percaya.

"Cukup Sakura! Keluar… Keluarlah dari sini," kata Kakashi hampir seperti bisikan.

Sakura benar-benar tidak percaya. Kakashi tidak mempercayainya. Kakashi lebih mempercayai Saori—pria yang nyaris memperkosanya. Oh… Ia sadar. Kakashi memang tidak pernah mempercayainya. Lagipula siapa dia dibanding dengan Sasori—kekasih yang dicintainya. Ia memang istrinya. Istri pura-puranya. Apa pun itu, kini hatinya terasa sakit. Benar jika orang yang menyakitimu adalah orang yang paling kau cintai.

"Baik. Aku akan keluar. Aku akan pergi dari rumah ini!"

Tanpa suara, Sakura pergi meninggalkan kamar itu, meninggalkan kediaman Hatake. Selamanya. Mengambil jaket di ujung tepi kasurnya, ia benar-benar pergi dari rumah itu.

"Kau mempercayaiku kan, Kashi-_kun_?" Tanya Sasori. Ia mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Kakashi.

"Ya. Aku percaya." Kakashi melepas rangkulan Sasori di lehernya. "Aku percaya kau hampir memperkosa istriku!"

Buaghhh…

.

.

Sakura menyeka air mata di wajahnya dengan kasar. Ia memang tidak pernah—pernah walau akhirnya mematikannya—berharap Kakashi akan mencintainya. Mencintai sebagaimana ia mencintainya. Tapi tak pernah sedikit pun ia bayangkan bahwa Kakashi tidak mempercayainya lebih besar dari apa yang seharusnya. Ia tahu, mungkin di mata Kakashi ia hanya wanita murahan—sama seperti pertama kali mereka bertemu. Wanita panggilam yang mau ditiduri oleh pria manapun jika ada uang sebagai bayaran. Dulu. Ia memang seperti itu. Tapi tidakkah Kakashi pahami selama ia menjadi istrinya bahwa itu terpaksa? Tak pernahkah ia coba mengerti bahwa ia pun sama dengan wanita terhormat lainnya. Ia hanya ingin dihormati sebagai wanita, dicintai sebagai wanita terhormat—bukan wanita panggilan.

"Kita mau ke mana, Nona?" Tanya supir taksi yang kini ditumpangi Sakura. Mata _blue-shappire_ pria itu menatap Sakura melalu kaca spion di atas.

Sakura kembali menyeka air matanya dengan kasar.

Ke mana?

Pertanyaan yang kini menabraknya. Mau ke mana ia sekarang? Dan ia tahu, hanya kepada pria itu ia kembali. Pria yang juga dicintainya dan mencintainya dengan hati terbuka. Pria dengan mata sekelam malam.

"Apartemen Konoha."

.

.

Sasuke sedang menghirup kopinya saat ia mendengar suara ketukan pintu apartemennya. Ia melirik jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam. Ia hampir bahkan tak pernah menerima tamu selarut ini. Ketukan itu terdengar lagi. Sasuke meletakkan cangkir kopinya di atas meja ruang tengahnya. Dilangkahkan kedua kakinya menuju pintu apartemennya. Sosok di balik pintu yang dibukanya membuatnya terkejut. Wanita berambut merah jambu dengan bekas tangisan di wajah pucatnya. Gaun rumah yang dikenakan di balik jakenya sedikit acak-acakan. Jejak tangisan masih jelas tertera di pipinya.

"Sakura…"

Sasuke langsung membimbing Sakura masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Mendudukkan di sofa ruang tengah, sofa yang hampir jadi saksi percintaan mereka. Dengan sabar ia mendengarkan semua cerita Sakura. Dan tubuhnya bergetar hebat menahan amarah saat Sakura menceritakan tentang Sasori dan kelakuannya. Terlebih saat Kakashi lebih mempercayai Sasori ketimbang Sakura.

Sakura sedikit terisak saat menceritakan hal itu. Sasuke dapat melihat kepedihan dalam kedua bola mata emerald itu. Perasaan yang sama yang ia rasakan ketika Sakura mencintai Kakashi—bukan dirinya. Ia tahu Kakashi mencintai Sakura. Dan Sakura pun begitu. Tapi ia tak rela wanitanya tinggal dengan pria yang jelas-jelas membela orang lain dibanding istrinya sendiri. Sungguh, ia tak rela.

"Sakura…" Kata Sasuke pelan. Matanya menatap lurus kedua mata Sakura. Sakura mengadahkan wajahnya, menatap langsung ke arah mata Sasuke. "Bercerailah dengannya."

Sakura diam.

"Dan menikahlah denganku."

Lamaran itu akhirnya terucap dari bibir Sasuke. Lamaran untuk wanita yang terlarang dicintainya. Wanitanya—Sakura Hatake.

**_To be continue…_**

********

**

* * *

**

Saya tahu ini sangat amat lama sekali saya apdet.

Maaf... Kegiatan saya ditambah rusaknya sarana saya satu-satunya untuk menulis harus membuat saya menelantarkan banyak fanfic saya.T.T

Kasih ripiu ya, biar semangat nerusinnya.:p

Makasih buat teh iput a.k.a Emillia Dunn a.k.a. Park Gyu Mi a.k.a teteh gue yang udah dengan sabar mau direpotin dengan segala curcol tentang fanfic,

#PELUK2

Akhir kata: gue ganti penname.!yey!plakk..XD


	10. Maaf

____

"Kau tahu, aku tak akan melepaskanmu begitu saja, Kakashi!" Seringai bengis terpampang di wajah Sasori.

______**__******

___"Tch!"_

____

* * *

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Kupu-Kupu Tak Berkepak © aya-na rifa'i**

* * *

Sakura memandang langsung ke arah mata Sasuke yang kini menatapnya penuh dengan kepastian. Ia bimbang. Sebagian hatinya masih mengharapkan cinta Kakashi—suami yang lebih memilih pria kekasihnya ketimbang dirinya—tapi hati kecilnya begitu mendambakan sosok Sasuke sebagai kepala keluarga yang mungkin akan dibangunnya jika ia menerima lamaran pria dengan mata sekelam malam itu.

Sasuke yang memahami kegalauan Sakura pun tersenyum tipis. "Kau tak perlu menjawabnya sekarang jika hatimu belum siap."

Sakura menyentuh tulang pipi Sasuke dengan tatapan sendu. "Terima kasih... Sasuke-kun."

"Hn," kata Sasuke. Ia menarik tubuh Sakura dengan lembut ke dalam dekapannya.

.

.

Hatake Kakashi memandang dengan pilu foto pernikahannya dengan Sakura yang masih menghiasi dinding ruang tengah rumahnya. Kedua matanya menyiratkan perasaan rindu pada istrinya yang kini telah pergi meninggalkannya setelah insiden di kamar mereka. Sudah dua hari Sakura tak pulang ke rumah. Chiyo yang melihat pandangan Kakashi merasa iba pada pria yang sudah dianggapnya seperti anaknya sendiri. Wanita berusia 60 tahun itu mendekati Kakashi, menepuk bahunya dengan penuh kasih sayang seorang ibu pada anaknya.

"Kejarlah dia, Kakashi," nasehat Chiyo.

Kakashi memandang sendu kedua mata Chiyo yang kini menatapnya lembut. "Aku tidak bisa." Ia kembali menatap foto pernikahannya dengan Sakura. "Biarlah dia yang kembali jika memang pernikahan ini masih diinginkannya."

Chiyo menghela napasnya dengan berat. Ia paham jika ini kehidupan pribadi Kakashi, ia hanya tak ingin pria yang baginya adalah anaknya itu salah dalam menapaki bahtera rumah tangganya. "Sepenuhnya ku percayakan semuanya padamu, Kakashi. Tapi pertimbangkanlah, seorang wanita tidak akan kembali pada seorang pria yang tidak memintanya untuk kembali."

Kakashi hanya diam. Apa Sakura ingin kembali jika ia memintanya? Pertanyaan itu menggelitik nuraninya.

Seorang pelayan wanita di kediaman Kakashi datang menghampiri Chiyo dengan tergopoh-gopoh, ia membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat Chiyo sedikit terkejut. Dengan lembut Chiyo mempersilahkan pelayan itu kembali ke tempatnya. Ia segera menyampaikan pesan itu pada Kakashi.

"Kakashi, aku khawatir kabar yang akan ku beritahu ini adalah kabar sangat buruk untukmu," kata Chiyo.

"Ada apa? Katakanlah Chiyo-_baasan_!"

Chiyo tidak langsung mengatakan berita itu, alih-alih memberitahu Kakashi, ia malah menyalakan televisi. Ia mengganti chanel televisi dengan chanel yang tadi sempat diberitahukan oleh pelayan wanita. Berita itu adalah berita dari Konoha News, siaran infotaiment di _station TV_ Channel 1. Berita yang menampilkan foto Kakashi sedang berciuman dengan seorang pria berambut merah.

_'Seperti yang kita tahu, Direktur Utama Hatake Corp., Hatake Kakashi telah menikahi seorang gadis dari keluarga Haruno. Namun sepertinya kehidupan rumah tangga mereka tidak cukup harmonis. Terbukti dengan beredarnya foto-foto mesra Hatake Kakashi dengan seorang pria berambut merah yang belakangan diketahui bernama Akasuna Sasori. Hatake Sakura, istri dari Hatake Kakashi sendiri dikabarkan kabur dari kediaman Hatake karena mengetahui bahwa suaminya berselingkuh dengan pria. Sampai berita ini turun, baik Hatake Kakashi maupun Hatake Sakura sendiri masih belum bisa dimintai keterangan mengenai kebenaran dari berita ini.'_

Kakashi langsung mematikan siaran televisi tersebut. Ia memijat-mijat pelan pelipisnya. Chiyo yang memahami kegalauan Kakashi langsung menghampiri pria itu, mendekapnya dengan pelukan khas seorang ibu. "Tuhan pasti akan selalu memberkatimu, Nak."

.

.

Suasana di koridor utama Konoha Hospital cukup ramai mengingat jam besuk yang sudah dimulai sejak pukul satu siang. Sakura dan Sasuke berjalan menuju kamar tempat di mana ibu Sakura dirawat. Sasuke membukakan pintu bagi Sakura ketika mereka tiba di depan kamar itu. Sesosok pria yang sedang berada di dalam ruangan itu menjadi sebuah kejutan bagi Sakura dan Sasuke.

_Pria itu Hatake Kakashi._

Kakashi yang menyadari kedatangan Sasuke dan Sakura segera berpamitan pada ibu Sakura yang sedang terbaring di kasur rumah sakit. "Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu, Bu."

"Hati-hati, Nak."

"Baik." Kakashi tersenyum tulus pada ibu Sakura sebelum meninggalkan kamar itu. Ia sempat melirik Sakura melalui sudut matanya. Sakura merindukan mata itu. Mata berlainan warna yang dulu selalu dikaguminya dalam diam. Kakashi memberi anggukan kecil kepada Sasuke—mencoba mengabaikan kehadiran Sakura—sebelum benar-benar keluar dari kamar.

Sakura menahan napasnya sejenak sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah ibunya. Ia duduk di tepi kasur, menggenggam erat tangan ibunya. "Bagaimana kabar Ibu?"

Misaki—ibu Sakura—tersenyum menenangkan sembari balas menggenggam erat tangan Sakura. "Baik seperti yang kau lihat, Saku."

Sakura mengangguk pelan. Kedua mata hijaunya kini beralih pada Sasuke yang masih berdiri di tepi tempat tidur. Misaki, meski ia tak pernah tahu bagaimana kehidupan rumah tangga Sakura dengan Kakashi, sebagai seorang Ibu, ia tahu ada sesuatu yang terjadi dalam rumah tangga Sakura. Terlebih berita yang tadi pagi dilihatnya di televisi. Dan kini, Sakura mengunjunginya berdua dengan Sasuke—yang diketahuinya sebagai sahabat Sakura, meski ia yakin ada hubungan lebih antara putri tunggalnya dengan pria berambut hitam pekat itu—bukan dengan Kakashi yang statusnya adalah suaminya sendiri.

Misaki memanggil Sakura lembut. "Sakura."

"Ya, Bu?"

"Aku tidak tahu pasti apa masalahmu dengan Kakashi. Hanya saja, aku ingin kau lebih bijaksana dalam menghadapi masalah. Bagaimana pun juga, Kakashi adalah suamimu, Sakura. Suami yang perlu kau jaga kehormatan dan martabatnya." Misaki kini beralih memandang Sasuke. "Sasuke, aku harap kau memahami posisi Sakura saat ini."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk pelan sebagai jawabannya. Ia tahu, apa pun alasannya, posisi dirinya saat ini adalah salah. Sakura masih berstatus istri Kakashi. Sakura yang gelisah dan merasa tak enak pada Sasuke, memandang pria itu lekat. Sebuah senyum tulus terlukis di sudut bibir Sasuke, berusaha menenangkan Sakura.

_Dan ketika cinta mulai memilih, jalan mana kah yang akan dipilihnya?_

.

.

Keheningan melanda Sasuke dan Sakura. Di balik kemudinya, Sasuke hanya diam. Sejujurnya ia begitu enggan melepas Sakura, meski ia tahu ia sama sekali tidak berhak menjadikan Sakura miliknya di saat wanita itu masih menjadi istri pria lain. Namun ia tahu, ia harus melakukan hal ini.

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke, ia melirik Sakura sejenak sebelum kembali berkonsentrasi pada kemudinya.

"Tidak, Sasuke—"

"—kau harus Sakura," imbuh Sasuke. Ia tahu Sakura pasti akan menolak usulnya karena merasa sungkan padanya. Tapi ia tahu, hati kecil Sakura masih menginginkan Kakashi sebagai suaminya—meski hatinya sendiri berat untuk menerimanya.

Sasuke menepikan mobilnya yang kini telah sampai di depan kediaman Kakashi.

Sakura menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya. Ia tak ingin menyakiti hati Sasuke lebih dari apa yang selama ini ia lakukan. Sasuke paham kegelisahan hati Sakura saat ini. Diulurkannya tangannya mengelus pelan puncak kepala Sakura.

"Aku mengerti Sakura," Sasuke perlahan membuka telapak tangan Sakura yang menutupi wajahnya sendiri. Digenggamnya dengan erat jemari kecil tangan wanita yang dicintainya itu. Kedua mata Sakura tampak berkaca-kaca—seperti menahan tangis yang ingin dikeluarkannya. Sasuke mengusap pipi Sakura dengan kedua tangannya. "Masuklah..."

Sakura terisak, sebelum akhirnya menangis sambil balas menggengam erat tangan Sasuke. "Maaf—maafkan aku, Sasuke-kun."

"Sssttt..." Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan, menatap langsung ke arah mata Sakura. Ia usap butir-butir air mata yang kini telah jatuh di pipi Sakura dengan jemarinya. "Kau tidak salah, Saku. Aku mengerti."

Sakura diam. Sejujurnya, ia memang masih mencintai Kakashi. Namun segala kebaikan dan sikap lembut Sasuke selama ini telah mampu membekas di hati terdalamnya. Ia mencintai kedua pria itu. Kegemingan melanda keduanya sebelum Sasuke memakaikan jaket hitamnya pada tubuh Sakura yang terbalut kaus lengan pendek.

"Pakai dan masuklah. Dia pasti sudah merindukanmu," kata Sasuke lirih. Namun segera digantinya nada suaranya dengan intonasi yang meyakinkan, ia tak ingin jika Sakura kembali galau karena dirinya. "Percayalah, aku tidak apa-apa."

Sakura menatap dalam kedua mata hitam Sasuke sebelum mengangguk dan mengecup lembut bibir Sasuke. "Maaf," katanya seraya turun dari mobil Sasuke.

_'Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun.'_

"Aku merelakanmu bahagia dengannya, Sakura." bisik Sasuke pelan. Ia mengempaskan tubuhnya bersandar di jok mobilnya. Ia memandang sosok Sakura yang semakin menjauh dari penglihatannya. Ada segumpal perasaan sesak memenuhi rongga dadanya. Inikah rasanya kehilangan cinta?

.

.

Chiyo sangat terkejut ketika dirinya membuka pintu utama kediaman Hatake. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa tamu yang kini ada di hadapannya adalah Sakura. "Astaga! Sakura?" Tanpa ragu Chiyo langsung memeluk erat Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum tulus menanggapi sambutan Chiyo yang begitu hangat. Ia balas memeluk erat Chiyo. "Aku merindukanmu, Chiyo-_baasan_."

Chiyo melepaskan pelukannya, menatap langsung ke arah mata Sakura. "Aku juga," katanya dengan penuh kasih sayang seorang ibu. "Masuklah Sakura, Kakashi pasti akan sangat senang melihatmu kembali ke sini," katanya sambil merangkul Sakura, mengajaknya masuk ke dalam rumah.

Perkataan Chiyo membuat Sakura terdiam sejenak.

"Ada apa?"

"Aaa... Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa," elak Sakura sambil tersenyum tipis.

Chiyo sepertinya memahami kegelisahan Sakura. "Tenanglah, Kakashi dan Sasori sudah tidak ada hubungan apa-apa. Kau tahu, sebenarnya setelah kau pergi, Kakashi dan Sasori bertengkar hebat."

"Eh?" Sakura menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kakashi marah besar ketika tahu Sasori hampir memperkosamu. Ia bahkan meninju wajah Sasori. Kau tahu, ia begitu mengkhawatirkanmu." Chiyo memandang Sakura dengan penuh perhatian. "Kakashi tidak bermaksud untuk mengusirmu. Ia hanya kalut atas apa yang terjadi di antara kau dan Sasori," tambahnya.

Sakura mematung di tempat. Kini jelaslah sudah kesalah pahaman antara ia dan Kakashi. Namun hatinya sudah mantap. Ia kembali ke rumah ini bukan untuk kembali pada Kakashi.

Seolah mengerti pikiran Sakura saat ini dipenuhi dengan sosok Kakashi, sosok itu muncul begitu saja di hadapan mereka.

"—kau sedang berbicara dengan siapa, Chiyo-_baasan_?"

Kedua mata Kakashi tampak terkejut ketika mendapati Sakura sedang berdiri di samping Chiyo—tepat satu meter di depannya. Dengan canggung ia tersenyum tipis pada Sakura. "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Chiyo yang nampaknya mengerti akan posisinya saat ini, melepaskan rangkulannya pada Sakura. Memberi senyum penenang pada Sakura sebelum pamit meninggalkan Sakura dengan Kakashi. Ketika melewati Kakashi, ia memberikan senyum tulusnya untuk pria yang telah dianggapnya anaknya sendiri itu.

"Baik. Aku baik," jawab Sakura.

"Aku—"

"—aku akan membersihkan namamu di depan para wartawan sore ini," potong Sakura. "Aku akan menjelaskan bahwa masalah rumah tangga kita bukanlah karena hubunganmu dengan Sasori."

Kakashi berjalan mendekati Sakura. Ditatapnya dalam-dalam kedua mata Sakura yang bagaikan kolam yang memancarkan pendar kehijauan. Kalau bisa, ia ingin selamanya tenggelam dalam kolam hijau milik Sakura itu. Selamanya.

Perlahan ia dekap tubuh wanita itu, wanitanya. Yang kini begitu dicintainya. Kakashi merasakan tubuh Sakura bergetar dalam pelukannya. Ia mendekap Sakura lebih erat sebelum akhirnya melepaskan dekapannya dan memandang langsung ke arah bola mata Sakura. Sakura mengadahkan kepalanya, membalas tatapan Kakashi padanya.

"Maaf, maafkan aku, Sakura," katanya.

Sakura menggangguk kecil sebelum menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada bidang Kakashi. Pria berambut keperakan itu kembali mendekap erat Sakura, Sakuranya.

.

.

Sasuke Uchiha menyesap kopinya dengan pelan, menghirup aroma yang baginya menenangkan. Setidaknya dapat sedikit merilekskan pikirannya yang kini dipenuhi dengan sosok wanita yang telah membuatnya melambung dan jatuh di saat bersamaan karena cinta. Pria berambut sekelam malam itu mengambil _remote_ televisi miliknya, ia memilih menonton televisi di kamarnya. Ia menaruh cangkir kopinya di meja kecil di samping ranjangnya. Ia duduk di tepi ranjangnya, menyalakan televisi, dan matanya langsung menatap lekat pada berita di chanel 1 yang menayangkan sosok wanita yang sedari tadi memenuhi pikirannya.

_"Terima kasih kepada teman-teman wartawan sekalian yang bersedia hadir dalam konferensi pers yang kami adakan. Saya, Hatake Sakura ingin menjelaskan masalah yang sebenarnya terjadi berkaitan dengan kasus suaminya. Sesungguhnya suami saya adalah pria yang sangat baik dan sangat mencintai saya." Sakura menatap Kakashi yang duduk di sampingnya. "Foto-foto yang beredar itu adalah tidak benar sebagaimana mestinya." _

_Kakashi kini mengambil alih pembicaraan, "dan untuk masalah rumah tangga kami, biar kami sendiri yang mengatasinya. Terima kasih."_

Sasuke mematikan televisinya. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidurnya. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya. Sekali lagi, rongga dadanya terasa sesak melihat wanitanya kini telah kembali pada suaminya.

.

.

Setelah melakukan konferensi pers di aula Hatake Corp., mereka langsung pergi menuju ruang pribadi Kakashi. Kakashi menatap Sakura dengan intens. Wanita berambut merah jambu pucat itu kini tengah duduk di sofa. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari tatapan intens Kakashi. Ia tak ingin hatinya kembali goyah jika memandang kedua mutiara berlainan warna dalam kedua mata Kakashi.

"Sakura—"

"—maafkan aku, Kakashi," potong Sakura. Ia menundukkan kepalanya. "Kau sudah tahu, jika aku datang bukan untuk kembali membina rumah tangga kita."

Kakashi memandang surat gugatan cerai Sakura di meja di hadapannya dengan pandangan nanar. "Apa aku benar-benar telah kehilangan tempat di hatimu?"

Sakura menegakkan kepalanya, menatap langsung ke arah mata Kakashi. "Maaf Kakashi. Aku tidak bisa."

Kakashi menyentuh tangan Sakura, menggenggam erat jemari-jemari kecil Sakura. "Apa tidak ada lagi kesempatan untukku, untuk kita?"

"Aku hanya seorang wanita biasa Kakashi. Dulu, ketika aku pernah berharap jika kau akan dengan sepenuh hatimu mencintaku, tapi aku sadar, aku tidak akan mendapatkan itu semua. Kini di saat ada seseorang yang mencintaiku dengan tulus, apa yang harus ku lakukan, Kashi?" tanya Sakura lirih. Kedua matanya nampak berkaca-kaca.

Kakashi terdiam. Ia tahu, dirinya telah terlambat menyadari cintanya pada wanita itu. Direngkuhnya tubuh Sakura dalam dekapannya. "Aku mengerti."

_'Maaf atas rasa yang terlambat.'_

**_To be continue..._**

_

* * *

_

__

Gomennnn... lambat banget ya apdetnya?T.T

__

Mengertilah saya juga punya kehidupan lain.#

Thanks a lot buat semuanya yg udah sudi mampir baca n ripiu di fic lebai ini.*pundung

ripiu ya?XD

_Aya^^26032011_


	11. Harmonisasi

**Naruto still belong to Kishimoto-sama**

**Kupu-Kupu Tak Berkepak by aya-na rifa'i**

.

.

_**Harmonisasi**_

.

Kakashi memandang berkas-berkas gugatan perceraian Sakura terhadapnya dengan bimbang. Di satu sisi, ia ingin terus menahan—kalau perlu membatalkan—gugatan yang diajukan Sakura. Tapi di sisi lain, ia telah berjanji kepada Sakura bahwa akan menyerahkan berkas-berkas ini berikut tanda tangannya besok siang kepada Sakura. Kalau boleh jujur, ia sangat tidak ingin bercerai dari gadis itu. Setidaknya tidak di saat ia merasakan dan memahami... ia mencintai wanita itu. Wanita yang pertama kali mengajarkannya sebuah hal abstrak bernama... cinta.

Wangi aroma terapi lavender kesukaan Sakura masih tercium dalam udara kamar mereka. Kakashi tak pernah mengganti aromanya, meski Sakura telah lama tak lagi menempati kamar mereka. Ia hanya ingin menegaskan, kamar ini masih milik mereka—ia dan Sakura. Tak pernah dan tak ada keinginan sedikit pun di hatinya untuk menghilangkan jejak-jejak keberadaan Sakura di kamar mereka. Miris memang, mengharapkan wanita yang pernah ditampiknya secara sadar.

Foto pernikahan mereka yang masih tergantung rapi di kamar ini menambah nelangsa di hati Kakashi. Rasanya berat jika suatu hari nanti ia harus melepas foto itu dan menggantinya dengan pajangan lain.

Gila.

Kakashi sadar betul jika ia sangat tidak menginginkan perceraian ini. Namun kebahagiaan Sakura dipertaruhkan di atas lembar gugatan cerai yang kini ada di atas meja. Jika Sakura sendiri meyakini bahwa dirinya lebih bahagia bersama Uchiha Sasuke, mengapa pula Kakashi harus menjadi penghalang dari semua itu? Bukankah yang terpenting kebahagiaan wanita itu?

Kakashi sering dengar kalimat mutiara 'Cinta itu butuh pengorbanan.' Apa itu berarti ia harus mengorbankan kebahagiaannya sendiri demi kebahagiaan Sakura—wanita yang dicintainya?

Kakashi tersenyum miris.

.

.

Dulu, Sakura pernah punya mimpi. Ia ingin memiliki sebuah keluarga yang harmonis. Ia bahkan pernah berharap bahwa pria yang nanti menjadi suaminya adalah pria yang mencintainya dengan tulus. Namun Sakura sadar, mimpinya harus dikubur jauh-jauh ketika ia memilih menerima lamaran Kakashi. Karena bukan ia yang memilih, melainkan Kakashilah yang memilihnya menjadi istri.

Awalnya, Sakura tahu ia dan Kakashi sama-sama saling memanfaatkan. Kakashi demi kelainannya dan Sakura demi uang Kakashi. Sama sekali tak pernah terbersit di hatinya bahwa ia akan jatuh ke lubang yang digalinya sendiri. Selalu meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia tidak akan pernah jatuh cinta kepada Kakashi. Nyatanya ia malah jatuh dalam pesona pria itu.

Sakura tahu, pernikahan mereka hanyalah sebuah kamuflase kelainan Kakashi. Ia bodoh ketika berharap pria berambut keperakan itu akan mencintainya. Tapi itu tidak salah kan? Mengharapkan cinta dari seseorang yang kita cintai?

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia kini tengah beristirahat di kamar tamu rumahnya sendiri—ia lebih suka menyebutnya sebagai rumah Kakashi. Ia sudah memutuskan untuk bercerai dengan Kakashi. Ia tak ingin membuat kesalahan lagi dalam hidupnya. Sudah cukup ia menyiksa perasaan Sasuke dengan kebimbangannya selama ini. Ia tak menampik jika masih ada segumpal rasa cinta di hatinya kepada Kakashi, pria yang sebentar lagi akan menyandang status sebagai mantan suaminya. Namun ia pun tahu, Sasuke telah menempati sudut hatinya dengan segala perhatian dan cinta tulusnya.

Ketukan di pintu kamar membuat Sakura mengalihkan pikirannya. Ia segera membuka pintu kamar dan Kakashi yang berada di balik pintu menampakan kehadirannya.

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Masuklah."

Kakashi memasuki kamar diikuti Sakura di belakangnya. Pria yang memiliki iris berlainan warna itu mengambil tempat di tepi tempat tidur. Sakura berdiri di hadapannya seolah canggung dengan keadaan mereka saat ini.

"Duduklah, di sini," tawar Kakashi sambil memberikan isyarat agar Sakura duduk di sampingnya.

Sakura duduk di sebelah Kakashi. Ia hanya menunduk memandang lantai marmer kamar ini.

"Sakura..."

"Kuharap bukan hal itu yang ingin kaubicarakan Kashi."

Kakashi menghela napasnya dengan berat. Ia tahu Sakura pasti menolak membicarakan hubungan mereka. Tapi Kakashi harus. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan wanita itu dalam hidupnya. Satu-satunya jalan adalah tetap mengikat wanita itu dalam pernikahan mereka.

"Kautahu apa yang ingin kubicarakan," kata Kakashi. "Aku tidak bisa menandatangani gugatan ceraimu. Aku mencintaimu, Sakura..."

Sakura tersenyum tipis. "Maaf, aku tidak bisa Kashi."

"Apa karena Sasuke?" Kakashi menatap wanita di sebelahnya dengan intens. "Aku mengerti—"

"—Kau tidak pernah mengerti," kata Sakura hampir menyerupai seruan. "Kau tidak akan pernah mengerti, Kashi," desah Sakura pelan. "Aku... aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Sasuke. Aku tidak ingin meninggalkannya."

"Lalu kenapa kauingin meninggalkanku?" tanya Kakashi. "Apa aku tidak begitu berharga untuk kaupertahankan?" Kakashi memejamkan matanya. "Jawab pertanyaanku, Sakura. Apakah kau mencintaiku?"

Sakura terdiam, menghela napasnya sejenak. "Apa itu penting untuk saat ini, Kashi?"

"Penting bagiku."

"Aku... mencintai Sasuke."

'Maaf...'

Kakashi tahu, ia tak memiliki harapan lagi untuk menahan Sakura. Ia membuka kedua matanya. "Baiklah jika itu yang kauingini, aku akan menandatangani gugatan ceraimu sekarang," kata Kakashi sambil bangkit dari duduknya, meninggalkan Sakura yang terdiam mematung.

Suara pintu yang ditutup Kakashi mengawali isakan tertahan Sakura.

'Maaf...'

.

.

Suasana hati Sasuke sedang buruk ketika pintu apartemennya diketuk. Dengan malas Sasuke membuka pintu.

Sakura yang berada di balik pintu tersenyum kikuk melihat Sasuke. "Apa kabar?"

Sasuke diam. Ia memperhatikan wanita di hadapannya dengan seksama. Wanita itu masih dengan rambut merah jambu pucat sebahunya, masih dengan kedua mata emerald yang berkilau, masih dengan kulit porselen pucat yang dibingkai rambut merah jambunya.

"Maaf, kalau aku mengganggumu. Aku—"

"—Tidak, masuklah," ajak Sasuke. "Maksudku, kau tidak menggangguku sama sekali, Sakura."

Sasuke memasuki apartemennya, diikuti Sakura di belakangnya. Ruang duduk yang mereka masuki masih sama seperti terakhir kali Sakura datang ke tempat ini. Tak ada yang berubah kecuali satu lukisan yang Sakura tak lihat lagi berada di tempat semula.

"Kamu memindahkannya?"

"Hn?"

"Lukisan itu."

Sasuke tersenyum. "Aku hanya tidak ingin terlarut dalam sebuah kesedihan," kata Sasuke. "Melihat lukisan itu mengingatkanku pada seorang wanita yang kucintai."

Sasuke duduk di sofa, mempersilahkan Sakura untuk duduk di sampingnya.

"Kauingin melupakanku?"

"Aku tidak akan lagi mengganggu rumah tanggamu dengan Kakashi," Sasuke menghela napasnya. "Aku hanya ingin kau bahagia, Sakura."

Sakura memantapkan hatinya. "Bagaimana jika kubilang bahwa aku akan bahagia jika bersamamu."

Hening yang cukup lama menemani mereka. Sasuke tahu, Sakura sangat mencintai Kakashi. Tak mungkin jika wanita itu mencintainya, ia tahu apa yang Sakura lakukan hanyalah untuk menghiburnya—menutupi rasa bersalah wanita itu kepadanya. Ia tersenyum miris.

"Aku tahu kau hanya menghiburku, aku hargai itu Sakura. Tapi percayalah, aku baik-baik saja."

"Apakah ini sebuah penolakan, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke meremas jemari Sakura dengan lembut. "Percayalah, aku sangat mencintaimu. Mungkin terdengar gombal jika kubilang aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu. Aku sangat menginginkanmu menjadi istriku, ibu dari anak-anakku, tapi aku tahu. Kau mencintai pria lain, jangan sela aku," kata Sasuke ketika melihat gelagat Sakura akan menyela perkataannya. "Aku tahu. Maka di sini, aku merelakanmu. Demi kebahagiannmu, juga kebahagiaanku. Karena aku hanya ingin kau bahagia."

"Aku akan bercerai dengan Kakashi. Aku..., aku bingung, Sasuke-kun..."

"Sssttt..." Sasuke meletakkan jemarinya di bibir Sakura. "Kembalilah kepadanya. Kau mencintainya 'kan?"

Sakura mengangguk. Sasuke menarik wanita itu ke pelukannya. "Aku mencintaimu Sakura. Sangat mencintaimu. Maka dari itu, berbahagialah meski dengannya... demi aku." Sasuke membelai pucuk rambut Sakura sebelum melepaskan pelukannya dan mengecup kening wanita itu.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya dengan pelan. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya. Mungkin ia bodoh, melepas wanita yang dicintainya demi pria lain. Tapi ia tidak ingin menjadi lebih bodoh lagi dengan terus menjadi penghalang kebahagiaan wanita yang dicintainya. Ia hanya ingin belajar menerima. Sebab dari awal, ia sadar, posisinya salah. Sakura adalah istri sah Kakashi. Ia bukan melepas apa yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya, melainkan mengembalikan apa yang seharusnya bukan menjadi miliknya. Karena ia tahu, hati dan cinta Sakura adalah milik Kakashi.

.

.

Malam ini adalah purnama penuh. Sinar rembulan menyinari Konoha dengan indah. Sakura sedang berada di dalam mobil Sasuke. Kini mereka telah sampai di kediaman Kakashi. Sakura melepas sabuk pengamannya, memandang Sasuke dengan gelisah.

"Masuklah," kata Sasuke.

Sakura masih terdiam. Sasuke yang mengerti kegelisahan Sakura menggenggam tangan wanita itu pelan. "Jangan biarkan dia menunggu terlalu lama, Sakura."

Sakura menatap kedua mata hitam Sasuke. Sakura sadar ia lagi-lagi telah menyakiti pria ini. Pria yang dengan baiknya selalu menjadi tempatnya mengadu, melindunginya, dan... mencintainya. Sakura tahu Sasuke telah mengorbankan perasaannya sendiri demi dirinya—kebahagiaannya. Maka itu, ia tak ingin mengecewakan Sasuke. Sakura tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan apa yang telah Sasuke korbankan. Ia akan mengejar kebahagiaannya.

Sasuke menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung tangan Sakura. "Nah, masuklah."

"He'em..."

Dari balik tirai kamarnya, Kakashi dapat melihat mobil Sasuke yang menepi di jalan. Sosok yang keluar dari mobil itu membuat hati Kakashi merasa ia telah kalah. Sakura ingin bercerai darinya. Pernikahan yang baru ia sadari penting bagi hidupnya, kini harus kandas dan berakhir.

Pikirannya melayang pada pertemuan pertamanya dengan wanita itu. Wanita yang begitu menarik baginya meski ia tahu wanita itu hanya mengejar hartanya. Wanita yang secara lucu menolak dari pesonanya meski ia seringkali menggoda. Wanita yang dengan lembut memberikannya perhatian tulus. Wanita yang mengajarinya bahwa masih ada segelintir orang yang menyayanginya. Wanita yang ternyata ia sakiti berkali-kali. Wanita yang kini meminta cerai darinya.

Kakashi menggeleng pelan. "Apa yang harus kulakukan, Sakura...?" tanyanya kepada dirinya sendiri. Ia memandang foto pernikahan mereka yang masih tergantung di dinding kamar ini. Sakura memakai gaun pengantin berwarna putih, ia mengapit mesra lengan Kakashi di sebelahnya. "Seandainya kita terus seperti itu," desah Kakashi pelan.

Suara ketukan di pintu kamarnya menyadarkan Kakashi dari lamunannya.

"Boleh aku masuk?"

Kakashi cukup terkejut ketika mendapati Sakura berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya—kamar mereka.

"Tentu, masuklah," kata Kakashi.

Kakashi menutup pintu kamarnya sebelum mengikuti Sakura masuk ke dalam kamar. Sakura kini tengah berdiri memandang foto pernikahan mereka.

"Kurasa, aku dulu terlalu gemuk ya?" tanya Sakura pada Kakashi.

"Hn?"

"Lihatlah foto itu, aku seperti ibu-ibu yang hamil lima bulan, dan kau seperti pangeran yang sedang sial menikah denganku," kata Sakura.

Kakashi menaikan alis kanannya. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti maksud Sakura mengatakan hal itu padanya. "Kau bermaksud melucu atau apa?"

"Menurutmu?"

Sisi menyebalkan istrinya telah muncul. Kakashi tersenyum simpul. "Kau tidak pernah berubah."

"Memangnya kauingin aku berubah?"

Kakashi tertawa kecil. "Sudahlah, aku yakin kau ke sini bukan hanya untuk mengomentari foto itu," lirik Kakashi pada foto pernikahan mereka.

Sakura nampak meremas ujung kemeja yang dipakainya. "Mmm... aku ingin meminta berkas-berkas gugatan ceraiku."

Kakashi tahu inilah kemungkinan paling besar Sakura mendatanginya. Kakashi berjalan lunglai menuju laci meja di samping tempat tidur. Ia mengeluarkan seberkas surat-surat gugatan cerai Sakura yang ia telah tandatangani siang tadi. Berat rasanya harus mengakhiri sesuatu yang sekiranya baru ingin dijalaninya dengan setulus hati. Kakashi menyerahkan berkas-berkas itu kepada Sakura.

"Seberapa besar pentingnya berkas-berkas ini untukmu, Kashi?"

Kakashi mendengus pelan. "Kautahu lebih baik dari apa yang mungkin kukatakan, Saku."

Sakura tersenyum. Ia merobek berkas-berkas itu menjadi dua bagian. Kakashi tak percaya dengan apa yang kini dilakukan Sakura.

"Sakura?"

"Dengan begini, aku masih menjadi istri sahmu kan?"

"Kau... sedang tidak bercanda kan, Saku?"

"Kalau kau tidak suka, aku akan menyambung kembali berkas-berkas ini," ancam Sakura sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Kakashi tertawa—tawa kebahagiaannya. "Tak akan kubiarkan kau melaksanakan niat jelekmu itu."

Tanpa ragu, pria berambut perak itu menarik Sakura ke dalam pelukannya. "Aku mencintaimu, Sakura," kata Kakashi. "Aku sangat-sangat mencintaimu, Saku."

Sakura tersenyum dalam pelukan Kakashi. Aroma maskulin Kakashi menyeruak ke dalam indera penciumannya. Wangi yang ia rindukan. "Aku juga mencintaimu... Kashi."

Kakashi melepaskan pelukannya. Ia menatap intens Sakura. Sakura mengadahkan wajahnya untuk melihat kedua mata Kakashi yang berada di atasnya. Dengan lembut Kakashi menyentuh dagu Sakura, menuntun wajah gadis itu mendekat padanya. Dengan lebut dikecupnya bibir ranum Sakura.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Sakura tersipu malu. "Jangan menggodaku terus, Kashi."

Kakashi menyeringai. "Biar saja. Aku akan terus menggodamu sampai kau tergoda olehku."

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Bodoh! Apa kau tidak tahu, aku sudah tergoda padamu sejak pertama kali kita bertemu."

"Dan berusaha berkali-kali menolak pesonaku, eh?"

"Terlalu percaya diri!"

Kakashi terbahak. Dengan pelan ia menggendong Sakura ke tempat tidur mereka. Sakura mengalungkan tangannya di leher Kakashi. "Kashi!"

"Sssttt... akan kubuat kau tidak bisa lagi menolak pesonaku," kata Kakashi.

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Dasar!"

Kakashi telah menggendong Sakura sampai tempat tidur mereka. Ia membaringkan Sakura di atas tempat tidur dengan hati-hati. Wajah Sakura memerah ketika ia merasakan hembusan napas Kakashi di atasnya, yang perlahan-lahan mendekat dan mengecup bibirnya. Lalu naik menyusuri tulang hidungnya, sampai mengecup keningnya.

Kakashi menjauh dari tubuhnya lalu dengan cepat membuka kemeja yang dikenakannya. Hal ini mengekspos dada bidang Kakashi yang lagi-lagi membuat wajah Sakura memerah.

"Kashi... kurasa tidak untuk saat ini."

"Kurasa ini malah waktu yang sangat tepat... Sayang."

Sakura memalingkan wajahnya. Ada sebongkah perasaan aneh, bahagia bercampur malu dengan apa yang sebentar lagi mungkin akan dilakukannya dengan Kakashi. Ia telah berkali-kali bercinta dengan pria yang pernah membayarnya. Tapi ini lain. Kali ini ia akan melakukan hal itu dengan suaminya—pria yang dicintainya. Dan ia merasa seperti anak remaja yang baru pertama kali melakukan hubungan intim.

"Jangan palingkan wajahmu dariku, Saku," bisik Kakashi mesra di telinga Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum kecil. "Kau membuat wajahku memerah, Kashi," gerutu Sakura pelan.

Kakashi terkekeh. "Kau cantik Sakura." Tangan kanan Kakashi kini sedang berusaha melepaskan kancing pertama kemeja Sakura. Ia kelihatan frustasi karena tidak juga berhasil membuka kancing itu. "Astaga! Jelek sekali kancing ini, Sakura!"

Sakura tertawa gemas melihat tingkah Kakashi.

"Apa aku harus merobek kemejamu?" pinta Kakashi dengan wajah dibuat sememelas mungkin.

"Jangan! Ini salah satu kemeja terbaikku, Kashi," kata Sakura.

"Yakin? Padahal kurasa aku akan menjadi pahlawan jika berhasil merobek-robek kemeja jelek ini," kata Kakashi. Sakura kembali tertawa. "Sudahlah, biar aku yang membuka kancing kemejaku."

"Serius?" tanya Kakashi tak percaya.

Sakura terkikik sambil membuka kancing-kancing kemejanya. Dulu ia pernah bermimpi memiliki keluarga yang bahagia dan harmonis dengan suami yang mencintainya dengan tulus. Dan kini, mimpi itu perlahan-lahan menjadi kenyataan.

Malam ini menjadi malam yang panjang bagi Kakashi dan Sakura. Meski Sakura hanyalah kupu-kupu tanpa sayap di kedua sisinya, tanpa kepakan di sela-sela hidupnya. Ia akan tetap kembali pulang ke peraduannya, pulang dalam pelukan kebahagiaannya. Selamanya.

**TAMAT**

.

Arghhhh... selesai juga akhirnya fic gaje ini. T.T #pundung

Maap kalau hasilnya sangat mengecewakan, mau bagaimana lagi? Rumus-rumus ratio sudah meracuni otak saya. Dan sepertinya berpengaruh pada tulisan saya yang abal. Hikss... #

Thanks a lot buat semuanya yang ga bisa aku sebutin satu per satu... :3 hug all...

_**Aya^^080511**_


End file.
